After Seven Days
by wed
Summary: Sequel of 'A Lady for Seven Days'. Mpreg. Genderbender. RuHana and MakiSen.
1. Default Chapter

AFTER SEVEN DAYS

by: Wednesday R. Adams

Summary: This the sequel of 'A Lady for Seven Days'. The plot began a year after the ending of the first story.

Warnings: The usual boring stuff that I write. And mpregs and more transformation.

**Part one**

Hanamichi sighed in exasperation as he felt a pair of naughty hands make their way into his chest and lower.

"I swear on the dead body of the cat across the street, if you move that lower still, you're gonna wish you were a monk," he growled angrily. He heard asexy chuckleand a familiar body curled around his back.

"Good morning, Hanamichi," Akira greeted good-naturedly. He nuzzled a little bit closer and nearly lay over the redhead.

Hanamichi jerked suddenly and gave Akira a good kick. He laughed when he heard a loud thud on the other side of the bed.

"Good morning to you, too."

Akira peeked cautiously from the bottom of the bed at the still prone redhead. He gently tugged the blankets off his boyfriend and launched another attack. But all he found were fluffy pillows; Hanamichi had jumped off the bed.

"Shit, smiley! I already set the rules. Do you need a leash to follow them?" Hanamichi snapped as he walked out of the room and towards his bathroom. Before he closed the door of the bathroom, he saw Akira run towards him and he slammed the door hard on the lecherous guy.

"Come on, Hanamichi! A little massage would make your day a wondrous one," Akira coaxed unsuccessfully. He sighed in defeat when he heard the sound of the shower.

But he grinned happily again as he made his way into the redhead's kitchen. It had been a year since the transformation incident, and Hanamichi had finally agreed to have him as boyfriend. Akira had run around the whole Kanagawa telling everyone he knew that the redhead was his boyfriend. Hanamichi nearly broke off the relationship then and there but was advised by the guntai to give Akira another chance. The Akira-Hanamichi relationship had miraculously lasted for three months now.

Akira frowned slightly as he remembered Hanamichi's number one rule: 'no sex'. He thought that the redhead was joking, especially when Hanamichi gave him a key to his house, but Hanamichi was really serious. Each member of the guntai had his own set of keys from the redhead as a sign of trust; Akira fainted in disappointment when he learned this.

But he was persistent. He never forgot to drop by the redhead's house everyday and tried his best flirtatious persona. He even sneaked in a few gifts from a gay shop.

Hanamichi never noticed them. Or more like, he didn't wish to notice them. Akira would try again though, and the cycle would begin again.

"Akira?" Hanamichi called out softly from the stairs.

Akira smiled at the redhead as he wiped his hands with a rag. "Come on down, Hanamichi. I made breakfast."

Hanamichi grinned at his boyfriend. He walked down the stairs and followed Akira as the guy moved around his home in obvious familiarity. He spaced out a bit as he thought of his conversation with Youhei the night before. He had confided in his best friend about Akira's persistent seduction. And was a bit surprised at what Youhei had replied:

_-Then have sex with him- _were Youhei's words.

The redhead blushed at the advice and then sighed.

"What's with the sigh?" Akira asked. He watched Hanamichi sit on a chair before sitting across the table from the redhead.

Hanamichi stared hard at Akira for a minute.

Akira bit the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing at the unusual thoughtful look on his boyfriend's face.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked good-naturedly.

Hanamichi narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and answered honestly, "I'm thinking about having sex with you."

The world around Akira faded, and the words Hanamichi uttered repeated on his head several times. He was shocked. After all the long frustrated nights, his beloved redhead had finally conceded on being physical.

"HANAMICHI!" Akira cried in a singsong voice before leaping over the table to hug Hanamichi.

Hanamichi laughed at the happy face over him. He groaned in disgust as sloppy wet kisses rained on his face. "Yuck! Stop that, Akira."

Akira ceased the wet kisses and settled for a passionate one. He moaned when the redhead gave a hesitant response. He didn't know why the redhead changed his mind, but he didn't really care. All he knew was that Hanamichi will finally be his. His and his alone.

Hanamichi sighed when they parted. He smiled contentedly as Akira gave small gentle kisses on his lips.

"I love you so much, Hanamichi," Akira murmured.

"I love you too," Hanamichi replied.

Akira grinned. "Can I call you baby now?"

Hanamichi pouted but nodded.

The spiky-haired youth laughed. "Don't worry. I don't kiss and tell."

"Really?"

"Really," Akira insisted. He kissed the redhead again to which the redhead responded with less reluctance.

"Today is Saturday, isn't it?" Akira whispered.

Hanamichi could only moan in response. He made a sound of protest when Akira suddenly parted from him.

Akira chuckled, making the redhead blush. He lovingly traced Hanamichi's face.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked.

Hanamichi frowned. "Why?"

"I just want to know." Akira kissed Hanamichi again softly. "You were so adamant about not having sex."

Hanamichi shrugged. "I've been thinking about it for weeks now. I went to Youhei for advice and he said that if I wanted it enough, I should go ahead. It's not like I'm gonna get pregnant or something. But I hope…"

"You hope what?" Akira asked before kissing Hanamichi's neck.

"I hope you won't cheat on me after this," Hanamichi replied in a whisper.

Akira stopped. He looked at Hanamichi, but the redhead had turned away after saying what's on his mind.

"Look at me, Hanamichi," he demanded.

Hanamichi took a deep breath before complying.

"I love you," Akira said. "I know that my track record doesn't exactly spell good, but I never loved somebody before either." He gently kissed Hanamichi's nose then placed his forehead against the redhead's. He got Hanamichi's left hand and positioned it on top of his heart. "I'll break this if I ever cheat on you." He laughed dryly. "I don't think I'll even be able to face you again if I do so."

Brown eyes softened and glowed with love. "I understand."

Akira's eyes met the chocolate brown eyes. "Thank you for trusting me though. I know you're a virgin."

"'Che!" Hanamichi puffed.

Akira laughed happily. He looked at Hanamichi with so much emotion that the redhead blushed again.

Hanamichi welcomed another kiss from Akira and only moaned when he felt his shirt being opened. His breathing became ragged as the older boy began his exploration. He involuntarily jerked when the other hand found its way into his shorts. He suppressed a cry as Akira became bolder.

Akira smirked triumphantly as he heard Hanamichi's choked cries. A part of him wanted to ravish the redhead then and there but another part wanted Hanamichi to remember and treasure his first time. The latter part won and Akira unenthusiastically separated from the redhead. He groaned in agony when Hanamichi clutched onto him tightly.

"Baby," he uttered. "You gotta let go so we can go to your room."

Hanamichi blinked at Akira before his muddled brain comprehended what his boyfriend told him.

"Oh!" he whispered.

"Yeah, 'oh'!" Akira grinned maddeningly. "So let me go or else I'm taking you here in the kitchen." He caught the thin arms and loosened them from his neck. He frowned as he felt the fragile bones. "You haven't gained back your weight since getting out of the hospital."

Hanamichi shrugged. "Don't worry, I'll get fat soon."

Akira's frown was replaced with a playful expression. "Let's go, baby! I don't think I'll wait another minute for you." He stood up and tugged Hanamichi up as well. Hanamichi laughed at his eagerness and Akira playfully glared at the redhead.

"Akira," Hanamichi groaned. He lay restlessly on his bed as his boyfriend licked and fondled his body into a tight string.

"Yes, baby?" Akira replied absentmindedly. He found a succulent part of the redhead's body and sucked zealously. He growled deep in his throat as the redhead grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him closer. He thanked the gods that he didn't gel his hair that morning.

"Anouu…" Hanamichi moaned. His thoughts scattered in every direction and his hips rose from the bed when Akira lowered his kisses excruciatingly slow. But his subconscious kept nagging at him that something was amiss. Then his ears heard it again.

"Baby, I think you should forget about everything else and just concentrate on me, okay?" Akira rose from the bed and faced the flushed redhead.

"Someone's at the door," Hanamichi whispered hoarsely. His eyes dilated and he gasped in surprise when Akira ground their hips together.

"Hmmm?" Akira grinned when he saw the redhead's response. He had known that Hanamichi was very receptive to any stimulation but it was exhilarating that he could get this young god into such a high.

Hanamichi frowned in concentration as he heard another bang on his front door. He gasped again though as Akira licked his throat. When he heard another bang, he decided to stop his boyfriend. It could be an emergency.

"Akira, stop!" he demanded half-heartedly.

"Why should I?" Akira retorted. He was still busy finding more pleasure spots on the redhead's delectable body.

"Someone's at the door!" Hanamichi cried desperately. He heard more banging on his door and it was getting louder.

"Let them," Akira replied.

Hanamichi panted but decided to take matters into his hands. So with his limited strength, he pulled away from Akira and sat up on the bed. He instantly stood up before Akira could tug him back.

"Someone's at the door," he repeated as he picked up his clothes and hurriedly put them on. He stole a glance at the frustrated Akira and smiled apologetically. "It could be an emergency."

Akira stared hard at the redhead before shaking his head. He stood up from the opposite side of the bed and put on his clothes too. He didn't look at Hanamichi as they dressed in a hurry.

Hanamichi stole another glance at Akira as Akira opened the bedroom door. He caught a muscular arm before Akira exited the room.

"Akira?"

Akira stopped and sighed. "I'm not angry," he murmured.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" Hanamichi sounded like a lost child.

Akira chuckled but still didn't turn around. "Because if I do, I'll forget about the person on the door."

Hanamichi smiled. He let the arm go but wrapped his arms around Akira's waist tightly. He tightened his hold when he felt his boyfriend stiffen.

"I love you," he said as he breathed in Akira's scent.

Akira smiled happily. He parted slightly from Hanamichi and faced him. "I love you too." He caught Hanamichi's jaw and lovingly planted a chaste kiss on the bruised lips. "Come on, baby. I think I can wait for another minute."

Hanamichi smiled and nodded happily. He let go of Akira and raced to the door as more pounding could be heard.

"Yes?" he said as he opened the door. He froze in shock when he recognized the one in front of him.

"Well, hello!" Rukawa Naoko greeted with a smile. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Hanamichi closed his mouth. "No. No. Not at all," he denied and laughed weakly.

An artfully carved eyebrow rose at the answer. Foxy blue eyes scrutinized the redhead from head to foot, and a quick glance at the back of Hanamichi confirmed her suspicions.

Hanamichi looked behind him and found a puzzled Akira. He glared at Akira to get to the kitchen. But Akira stood his ground and studied the person at Sakuragi's doorstep.

"From your looks, I could see that you're a Rukawa," Akira said without his usual cheer.

Naoko laughed at the hostile tone. "And you're the boyfriend."

Akira narrowed his eyes dangerously at the woman. "Get out."

Naoko sniffed in disgust. "And who are you to order me around, you lowlife," she said haughtily.

Hanamichi looked at the two in fright. He immediately blocked Akira when his boyfriend made a move towards Naoko. He silently begged for Akira not to make a scene. When Akira nodded grudgingly, he turned around and faced his guest.

"If you're here to throw insults, then please just leave," Hanamichi requested politely.

Naoko studied the boy for a while before smiling. She walked to Hanamichi and pecked at the soft cheek. "Don't worry, Hana-chan. I'm only here to give you this." She placed an earthen jar in the redhead's arms before departing. "Bye! By the way, Kaede's a little sick. It'll make him feel better if you visit him."

Hanamichi stared at his door as the woman closed it behind her. He blinked back into reality when Akira suddenly stood in front of him.

"What was that all about?" Akira asked softly. The tone was low and dangerous.

Hanamichi shook his head. "I don't know," he replied honestly. He looked down at his gift. "That was strange."

"Oh?" Akira asked skeptically.

"Yeah." Hanamichi didn't detect anything peculiar about his boyfriend's tone of voice. "I wonder what this is."

Akira shook his head to disperse any doubt of his boyfriend's fidelity. Hanamichi's too innocent to think about cheating on him. Forcing the foul image of Naoko out of his mind, he instantly grabbed Hanamichi and pecked a kiss on the bruised lips.

"Let's go back to bed," he murmured.

Hanamichi blushed but nodded shyly.

Akira chuckled at the virginal reply. He tightened his arms around Hanamichi but froze as the earthen jar sprayed water all over them both.

"What the fuck was that?" Akira asked in a voice that was strangely unfamiliar. Blue eyes blinked repeatedly when they met brown ones. "Hana?"

"OHMYGOD!" Hanamichi cried in shock.

"What happened to you?"

"I think you should look down before you ask me any questions," Hanamichi replied.

Akira was puzzled but followed Hanamichi's eyes.

Pandemonium struck.


	2. 2

AFTER SEVEN DAYS

by: Wednesday R. Adams

**Part two**

"I'm going to kill her," a petite blonde growled as she manoeuvred her car expertly in traffic. Her redheaded companion gripped the side window desperately as they sped up on the highway.

"I don't think you'll have the chance to kill her if you get us killed." She screamed in panic when they nearly collided with another car.

"Oh, no! I'm not going to die yet. I'll make sure I'll kill her first. Then we can see each other in hell. Then I'll kill her again." The blonde frowned in concentration as she encountered more cars along the highway. "Are you sure we're on the right path?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," the redhead replied breathlessly.

"Shit, Hana! What did she do to us?" the blonde asked brokenly. She just couldn't believe that this had happened to her. Tears blurred her eyes for moment but she stubbornly blinked them away. "This is such a shit!"

Hanamichi, the redhead girl, stared at her companion in fear. The earthen jar that Naoko had handed to her had contained some water that transformed them, Akira and him, into girls. She knew that Naoko was probably hoping that it would renew her relationship with Kaede, but she didn't think that Akira would be part of the transformation.

Akira was livid. She went ballistic and nearly ruined all the furniture in Hanamichi's house. As fast as her hysteria came, she calmed down and dragged Hanamichi out of the house and into her car.

"It's not that bad, Akira," Hanamichi tried to talk sense into the psychotic blonde. "I never knew your mother was a foreigner."

"She's German but she grew up in Tokyo. She met my father in one of their business meetings." Akira glared at the cars in front of them.

"Why are you living in Kanagawa when they're in Tokyo?" Hanamichi relaxed a bit when they slowed down as traffic built up. Brown eyes studied the petite blonde curiously.

Akira stole a look at the beautiful redhead. She smiled ruefully when she saw the distress on the beautiful face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Hanamichi smiled. "It's okay. I felt the same way when this first happened to me."

"I didn't feel anything when I changed," Akira said in wonder.

The redhead nodded. "I didn't feel anything too. Even during the time I reverted back." Brown eyes darkened in pain when memories resurfaced.

Akira noticed the expression. She stepped on the brake suddenly.

"Hey!" Hanamichi cried in outrage. "What did you do that for?"

"You don't love Rukawa anymore, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Hanamichi turned away from Akira.

"Shit!" Akira muttered under her breath. She turned on the engine when a horn blared angrily at them. She briefly glanced at her companion.

Hanamichi felt the look but refused to return it. She closed her eyes in despair when the tension built up along with the traffic.

"You love him still," Akira stated. She laughed bitterly. "And I thought I had you all to myself."

"You do," Hanamichi insisted.

"Yeah. But for how long?" Akira turned to look at Hanamichi when the car in front stopped. "Forever? Or maybe until he's back?" She turned to the road again when she felt the movement of cars around them. "That won't take long. You're a girl again so he'll be back before you can say hello."

"I'm not like that, Akira," Hanamichi replied tearfully.

"What do you want me to think?"

"I don't want you to think about anything. All I want is for you to trust me."

Akira stilled at the simple statement. She glanced again at the hurt redhead before reaching out her left hand to grasp the redhead's hand.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm just insecure."

Hanamichi gazed at the blue eyes and smiled sadly. "So am I." She looked out the window again and tightened her hand onto Akira's. "I'm scared, too."

Akira operated the car around the traffic in ease single-handedly. She wisely waited for further words from the honest redhead.

"I don't know what I'd do if he starts liking me again," Hanamichi disclosed. "I love you. But I love him too. And I'm just so confused."

"It's okay," Akira reassured. "Whatever you're decision will be, I'll support you even if it'll kill me."

Hanamichi pulled Akira's hand to his face and kissed the fingers lovingly.

"I'm so sorry, Akira."

"Hey," Akira cupped the enchanting face gently. Looking if the traffic moved, the blonde hastily kissed Hanamichi's lips. "It's okay. Don't cry, baby, okay?"

Hanamichi nodded and pressed her face closer to the warm hands. "Thank you."

Akira's eyes warmed. She caressed the soft lips in circular motion. "We'll make it through this, won't we, baby?"

Hanamichi beamed at the blonde. "Of course!"

Akira stared at the back of Edward the butler in dismay. She was pissed off big time when she finally realized that she's only five-something in height. It wasn't much reassurance that Hanamichi's still around six feet plus.

"The whole place seems to be different from the last time," Hanamichi murmured. "I wonder where all the vases are."

"What vases?" Akira inquired with little interest.

"Kana-san had a huge collection of vases. It was all over the place the last time I visited."

"And when was that?" Akira growled.

Hanamichi blinked at the blonde. "Last year. During my first date with the kitsune."

"You met his parents on the first date?" Akira held Hanamichi's arm, making the redhead stopped walking.

Hanamichi nodded but winced when Akira's gripped tightened. "Let go."

Akira ignored Hanamichi's plea. "How well do you know this family? And how well do they know you? The way that bitch acted this morning, I bet you're pretty close."

"What is wrong with you?" Hanamichi cried. "I can understand you being upset about having changed gender, but I couldn't take any insult you'll give me for loving a man before you."

Blue clashed with brown in a silent fight.

"Oh! Isn't this a surprise?" A woman suddenly appeared beside Hanamichi.

The redhead broke her glare at Akira and smiled shyly at Rukawa Kana. "Hello, Kana-san."

"Hello, Hana-chan!" Kana's eyes glowed in happiness and her arms immediately enclosed the redhead. She kissed the flawless cheeks in a motherly manner. Afterwards, she cupped the beautiful face and smiled with enthusiasm. "You look much more beautiful than the last time."

Hanamichi blushed prettily at the compliment. Akira rolled her eyes at the obvious adoration of the redhead.

"Excuse me," Akira said to kana. The woman stared at her snobbishly, the same way Naoko did. This inflamed the blonde's usually calm temper. "I'm her boyfriend."

Kana raised an eyebrow at the declaration. Her attention was monopolized again by Hanamichi when the redhead cleared her throat.

"You see," Hanamichi started nervously. "This is Sendoh Akira. My boyfriend. Well now, my girlfriend."

Kana's eyes went back to the smug blonde. "Oh."

"We're looking for Naoko. Your daughter." Akira glared at the snobbish woman. "She's the one at fault here."

Kana's eyes turned to Hanamichi then to Akira again. After thinking things through, she motioned for them to follow her.

Akira slid her hold on Hanamichi's arm to her hand. "I don't like these people. Even the butler is a snob-nose."

Hanamichi tightened her hold in comfort. "You're a dent in their perfect plan, I guess."

"Don't you hate them?" Akira whispered and stuck her out tongue at Kana when she turned to look at her.

"No," Hanamichi admitted.

"They made us into girls," Akira accused.

Hanamichi gazed at Akira lovingly. "Didn't you say so yourself that gender doesn't matter?"

Akira rolled her eyes at the answer. "Yeah, I did." She looked at the twinkling brown eyes again. Seeing love and adoration, she just tightened her clasp, which the redhead replied to with a squeeze of her own.

Kana opened a large door. "Please wait here while Edward calls Naoko in." She faced the two and didn't try to hide the distaste in seeing them in intimate positions. "Hana-chan, please refrain from being too cozy with her."

"Why?" Akira inquired heatedly. "Does it bother you?"

Kana looked down at Akira. "I'm not comfortable with same girl-girl relationships."

"Oh?" Akira replied nonchalantly. "Do I look like I care?"

Hanamichi stared at the two nervously. She knew that Akira could be bitchy sometimes but she never saw her being disrespectful.

"Akira," she reprimanded softly.

"Did you say something, **Hanamichi**?" Akira made a tone on the Hanamichi.

Hanamichi sweatdropped. She sheepishly glanced at Kana.

Kana sighed. With a glare at Akira, she motioned for the two to sit. "Please have a seat."

"We're fine standing up," Akira retorted.

"Hana-chan?" Kana looked at the redhead.

Hanamichi shook her head. "I'm fine."

Kana glared harder at the smug blonde. She looked at the door when a young man made an appearance.

"Ken," she warned her oldest son when Ken paused to appreciate the two beauties in their family room.

"Hello," Rukawa Ken greeted suavely. His eyes flicked to Hanamichi then settled to Akira. "And you are?"

"Sendoh Akira," Akira replied coldly. Her blue eyes were glaring at the playboy.

Ken paused at the name. "The boyfriend?" he asked incredulously.

"You know me well," Akira said bitchily.

Ken's eyes twinkled with mirth at the fighting stance. "What happened?" he asked.

"You didn't know? I was thinking that this was all a family conspiracy," Akira growled and glared at Kana.

Kana ignored the barb and sat gracefully on a large couch.

Ken just laughed at the accusations. He turned around the room and nodded at the settees. "Don't you want to take a seat?"

"We're fine," the two girls said simultaneously.

"I see," Ken grinned. His eyes lowered to the entwined hands and it darkened partially.

Akira noticed the look and tightened her hold. She felt at ease when Hanamichi caressed her hand with her thumb.

"Hanamichi!"

Hanamichi and Akira turned to look at an older Rukawa. Hanamichi let go of Akira's hand and ran to Kiyomori's open arms.

"Hello, Hanamichi!" Kiyomori happily hugged the redhead. "You're beautiful as ever. But you're lighter."

"I haven't gained any weight yet since I got out of the hospital," Hanamichi admitted.

Kiyomori made a face. "Well. You better gain them fast." He looked behind Hanamichi and finally noticed Akira. "Let me guess," he said as he walked slowly to the blonde. "You're Sendoh Akira."

"How'd you know?" Akira's eyebrow rose.

"I made a background search on you," Kiyomori said softly. He nodded to Ken and Kana. "Hanamichi is part of the family."

"Is that why you made him into a girl again?" Akira uttered.

Kiyomori laughed. "No," he denied. "I'm afraid this was all Naoko's pranks. She has always been infatuated with the female Hanamichi." He studied the girl with unconcealed amusement. "But I don't think you're part of the plan."

"I bet," Akira muttered. She looked at the door when it opened again. A growl escaped from her when she saw who entered.

Naoko walked into the room regally. But it was not just Naoko but the fox himself.

Kaede wiped his eyes irritably. He was sleeping peacefully when his dear sister woke him up. He would have ignored her, but a mention that a redhead had visited made him rise from the comfortable bed. Hanamichi never visited him before. It was always them, his family and him, who visited the redhead during his time in the hospital. Kiyomori had wanted to shoulder the bills and medicines for Hanamichi but Naoko disagreed. Hanamichi was still a stranger to the family no matter what Kiyomori, Kana and Ken thought. In the end, it was Kaede who paid for everything. He was the only one in the family who had access to his own money without his sister knowing. The redhead was oblivious to all of the financial wheeling and dealing behind his back; he thought that Okina financed his hospital bills.

A nasty aura caught Kaede's attention as he fully noticed his surroundings. Foxy blue eyes met glaring blue eyes, but Kaede being Kaede ignored them. He turned to another pair of eyes.

"Hana," Kaede whispered in wonder.

Hanamichi fidgeted under the intense look. She looked at Kiyomori for help but the old man had walked to Kana and sat down beside her. Another call of her name made her look back at Kaede.

Kaede forgot everything but the redheaded girl in front of him. Like in a dream, he ran towards the panicking redhead. When Hanamichi was only a feet away, a fist collided with Kaede's jaw and sent him flying in the corner.

Hanamichi's jaw slacked as she stared at her boyfriend…err girlfriend. The rest of the family members had the same reaction as Hanamichi.

Akira breathed hard as she glared down the fallen fox. Her hand tingled with pain but she was oblivious to this as she looked at Hanamichi then to Kaede.

"You ain't touching her, Rukawa," Akira snarled softly. "She's mine. You hear me!" She turned to glare at every Rukawa in the room. "SHE'S MINE!"

Hanamichi turned beet-red at the possessive declaration. But her heart swelled two times bigger for Akira.

Kaede resembled a devil as he picked himself from the floor. With a look that scared even the fearless Hanamichi, he advanced slowly towards Akira.

"Who the hell do you think you are to claim her as yours?"

Akira was intimidated. She was after all only five feet something and lacking the muscles for a good defence against a rampaging fox. Even in her anger, she knew she'd break a lot of bones if she tried to fight Kaede.

Kaede's eyes were flashing murder but he sobered when Hanamichi blocked his path. Blue eyes blinked in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm protecting Akira," Hanamichi replied.

"Akira?" Kaede cocked his head to look at the blonde. He made a quick scrutiny before looking at Hanamichi again. "Sendoh Akira?"

Hanamichi bit the insides of her cheek to stop laughing. Kaede looked so funny when he's confused. She nodded slowly. "She's my Akira."

Kaede's darted from Hanamichi to Akira then to Naoko, who was now standing beside Ken.

"You did this," Kaede stated.

Naoko shrugged her shoulders. "So what if I did?"

Akira seethed at the shameless acceptance. "YOU BITCH!" she shouted.

Kana gasped at such vulgarity while the older male Rukawas had their eyes comparable to a gold fish. Akira was still a child after all in their books.

"Change us back, you…" Akira paused to search for a better word to describe Naoko. "Old hag!"

This time it was Naoko who gasped but in outrage rather than surprise. "And why should I?" Naoko snapped. "I have no concern for you."

"You slut!" Akira shouted again. "Neither Hanamichi nor I had asked you for a gender change. Do you honestly believe that Hanamichi will come back to HIM if you made him into a girl? Not while I'm alive!"

Naoko laughed eerily. "Oh, please! I have no need to do as you accused me of! Kaede owns Hanamichi's body and soul."

Hanamichi's eyes turned into huge circles. She faced Kaede with a questioning look.

Kaede narrowed his eyes as warning to Naoko.

"What do you mean?" Akira sobered at what Naoko had implied.

"Kaede paid for Hanamichi's hospital bills, in exchange Okina signed a paper that places Hanamichi in our family's care." Naoko looked coldly at Hanamichi then to the shocked Akira. "So technically Hanamichi is married to Kaede. What are you going to do now, nobody?"

Kaede moved then. He walked to Naoko and growled, "Shut up."

Naoko only raised an eyebrow at her little brother.

Akira stared at Hanamichi tearfully. "She's lying."

Hanamichi shook her head. "I don't know." Brown eyes were already brimming with tears.

Kiyomori stood up and calmly touched the redhead's arm. "Hanamichi, I'll explain…" He mentally wondered how Naoko knew.

"No need for that, otou-san," Kaede interrupted. He turned back to Hanamichi and inwardly winced at the hurt look. "Okina could not provide for your hospital bills. So I volunteered."

Hanamichi couldn't believe what she was hearing. All those times that she asked Okina about the bills, the woman would only reassured her that everything was being taken care of. She didn't know that she was practically sold.

Akira couldn't take it anymore. She walked out of the room and out of the house.

"Wait! Akira, please wait!" Hanamichi ran behind Akira and tried to stop her when she opened her car doors. "Akira, please listen to me."

"Why! So you can tell me that it's all over?" Akira glared at the redhead. "Spare me the torture, Hanamichi! I'd rather live without your goodbye!" With that the blonde slammed the car door and drove away.

"I'm not saying goodbye," Hanamichi sobbed as she watched Akira drive away. "I don't want to say goodbye." She kneeled down in despair as her dreams shattered once again.

The Devils was a small bar in the heart of Kanagawa. It's not famous but it was a common hang-out for college kids and future college kids. The interior was just plain red and black. And the tables were planted in black and white checker with red bulbs for lighting. The atmosphere was choking and claustrophobic, but college people seem to dig it.

The bartender in the Devils was getting worried at the little blonde in front of him. The girl arrived early in the afternoon and started ordering booze. He was accustomed to seeing foreigners but he never saw this blonde who talked like real Japanese.

"Hey, miss! You okay?" the bartender asked. He was wiping the counter top and eyeing the blonde closely. He had a feeling that he had seen her before but couldn't place where.

"I'm not okay," Akira replied with a hiccup. "They were married for nearly a year yet he didn't tell me anything. He lied to me!"

The bartender shook his head. Another broken-hearted fool.

"Scotch on the rocks," a large man motioned at the bartender. He put a bill on the table as he scrutinized the drunken girl.

The bartender nodded as he immediately made the order. He didn't take his eyes off the pretty blonde though. And he watched with eagle eyes as the customer made a thorough study on the girl.

"Here." The bartender placed the order in front of the man and silently willed him to leave the girl alone.

The large man didn't look at the bartender but made a pass at Akira. "Hello," he said. "Are you new here? I don't remember seeing you around."

Blue eyes stared unfocused on the man. "Oh! Hello!" she said cheerfully. She blushed as she hiccupped once again. "Sorry."

The man laughed softly. "You know me?"

"Stupid question," Akira replied.

The man smirked. "I have a place nearby, wanna go?"

Akira stared in shock at the man. "Are you kidding me? I thought you don't like people in your place."

"How'd you know that?" The man narrowed his eyes at the blonde. He knew he was popular and he had stalkers everywhere.

Akira covered her mouth in a coy manner. "Oops… I don't think Hikoichi will like it if I gave out his secrets."

"Hikoichi? Aida Hikoichi?" the man frowned. "You're from Ryonan."

"Yep," Akira boasted. She straightened in her seat before standing shakily. "Let's go! You said you're taking me to your place."

The man chuckled. He gently supported the small body as she moved away from her seat. He nodded in agreement at each question that the girl asked even when the questions made no sense.

Akira frowned adorably. "You're not listening to me."

The two paused in front of the large man's car. The large man faced Akira and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm not looking for conversation tonight. I'm just looking for a good lay."

Akira smiled sadly. "You got ditched too?"

The man blinked. But he wasn't given any moment to answer.

"My boyfriend happens to be married." The blue eyes filled with tears again. "He didn't even tell me until now."

The man was disturbed at the pained expression. It was so out of place in the beautiful face. When the blonde started sobbing, he suddenly bent his head and kissed the girl passionately.

Akira responded immediately and let the man deepen the kiss. She knew that she'd be making a big mistake. But a stolen moment to forget the pain was enough to make her sleep tonight.

"We should go," Akira murmured. "I may like sex but I'm not an exhibitionist."

The man smiled predatorily. "Let's go," he said as he opened his car door.


	3. 3

AFTER SEVEN DAYS

By: Wednesday R. Adams

**Part Three**

The sun smiled happily to the world that day, but he was a little irritating to Akira who was suffering from a hang-over. He snuggled deeper into the pillows and mentally prayed that that day would rain. He stiffened when he felt someone shift in their sleep beside him.

Akira's eyes widened as an arm slung around his waist and a head burrowed onto his neck.

"God, please no." Akira closed his eyes and tightened his hold on his pillow. When he felt no more movement, he slowly pushed the arm off him. The body moved again, and Akira froze. He prayed vehemently that Hanamichi was the one beside him and not who he thinks it was.

After a few minutes of immobility, Akira finally pushed the arm away. He carefully slid off the bed and donned his clothes as fast and as quietly as he can. Hearing a groan from the bed, he instantly bolted out of the bedroom without even a backward glance.

"Sendoh?"

Akira nearly had a heart attack. He faced and smiled sheepishly at Jin Soujiro.

"Good morning," he greeted with false cheer.

Soujiro frowned as his eyes darted from Akira to the bedroom door. It won't take a genius to know what he was thinking.

Akira cleared his throat nervously. "I better go," he murmured as he ran out of the front door.

Soujiro was left with a puzzled look.

'Today is definitely hell,' Akira decided as he parked his car outside his apartment complex. He had just run away from Soujiro to the Devils bar only to find out that his car was towed last night. He had to pay his whole allowance to get his car back.

With a yank and a bang, Akira entered his humble abode, but for the second time that morning, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw who waited for him in his living room.

"Hana," he acknowledge softly.

Hanamichi nodded. "Good afternoon, Akira."

"What are you doing here?" Akira looked away from the redhead guiltily as he remembered what he had done the past night.

"Where were you last night?" Hanamichi was containing his anger well. He wanted to jump at Akira's throat when he saw the dishevelled form.

Akira searched his mind frantically for an answer. He knew that Hanamichi was mad. And a mad Hanamichi was not a nice person.

"I stayed at Hiro-kun's house. They had a party and I'm afraid I got drunk." It wasn't exactly a lie only a half of it was true though.

Hanamichi's face burned fury. "I called him last night. He hadn't seen you since Friday," he retorted in a cold calm tone.

Akira shook his head and laughed dryly. "What is this, Hanamichi? An interrogation?"

The brown eyes were shooting daggers at Akira for a second before instantly brimming with tears when he noticed a small discoloration on his boyfriend's neck. He never placed a hickey on Akira.

"You're such a fucking liar!"

"Which part did I lie?" Akira denied. "And why do you care? You're married now."

Hanamichi looked at Akira in shock. "What!"

Akira combed his fingers through his unruly hair agitatedly. "Rukawa owns you. And you didn't deny it."

"I owe him money," Hanamichi corrected. "He doesn't own me. I'M MY OWN PERSON, AKIRA! NOT SOMEBODY'S WIFE!"

"WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE?" Akira shouted back.

"EVERYTHING!" Hanamichi was hysterical now.

Akira picked a figurine in the corner and smashed it on the wall. Hanamichi jerked in surprise at the show of violence from the usually calm and cheerful Akira.

"Get out, Hanamichi," Akira ordered after moment of raspy breathing. "Just get out."

Hanamichi walked out.

Kaede pedalled calmly along the silent street of Kanagawa. He would have normally fallen asleep during cycling but that day was an exception.

Last night, Hanamichi had begged him to take back what Naoko had done to them, Akira and Hanamichi. He didn't want to, but big brown eyes were his weakness, especially if coming from a redhead. So with less discretion, he reverted the redhead back into a guy and as well as the annoying Akira. Hanamichi was so happy that he instantly forgot about the fox and left the mansion to search for his boyfriend. Kaede was left with a broken heart and a sympathetic family.

The year had been an eye opener for him. It had taken him all this time to fully admit to himself of his own sexuality. The moments spent with the redhead, both in court and out, had been both wonderful and frustrating. Kaede had secretly sought out the image of Hana in Hanamichi and her image would not even appear. He remembered Hanamichi's last parting words every time he saw the redhead, and it would take all his will power not to beg Hanamichi back. When the redhead was hospitalised, Kaede thought that maybe God was on his side. Then Akira Sendoh advertised that he was Hanamichi's boyfriend. Kaede didn't want to believe it, but he knew that he had waited too long. And it was then too late, he had lost his Hanamichi.

Kaede sighed and slowed down as he neared a corner of the street block. A moving mass sudden slammed into him, toppling him to the ground. He immediately stood up and grabbed the guy angrily.

Only to stop as he recognized the puffy face.

"What happened?" he asked in concern.

But the only answer he got was a tearful shaking of the redhead.

Kaede took off his coat and covered the shivering Hanamichi with it. He helped the other boy to his feet and dusted off their clothes. A corner of his eye caught Sendoh Akira and he instantly looked at the guy who was standing not far away.

Hanamichi sensed someone watching from behind and turned his head to look. He sobbed when he saw Akira. He gasped slightly as Kaede tightened his hold on him.

"Come on." The fox led the redhead to his bike and both of them mounted. Kaede didn't looked at Akira again as he took Hanamichi away.

"Here," Kaede said as he offered the zoning out redhead a cup of tea. He carefully sat beside the redhead on the bed.

Hanamichi just looked at the cup.

Kaede rolled his eyes. "It's just tea. Nothing funny about it."

"How will I know?" Hanamichi replied with a sniff.

"Because I made it."

"I will never drink it." The redhead went back to staring at the wall.

Kaede sighed. He thought for a minute of what he's going to say to the depressed redhead. Saying something about the money issue will only aggravate him.

"He cheated on me," Hanamichi whispered brokenly.

Kaede gazed at the sad face. "You know his track record."

"He promised me," Hanamichi sobbed.

Kaede sighed again. "You're idiotically naïve."

Hanamichi turned to glare at Kaede. "So what if I am? At least I know how to love."

"That's you're problem," Kaede argued. "You love too much. When you love, you practically forget to have a life."

"What the hell do you mean!"

"You know what I mean!" Kaede stood up and walked to the door. But before he walked out, he said, "Forget him. If you can't, then forgive him. But don't let him be your life, just let him be a part of it."

Hanamichi gaped at the door where the fox had left.

PS. Thanks to those who reviewed. This fic is not finished yet. And I hoped to God that I'll finish this. Cross-fingers 


	4. 4

Hi! Sorry about the long delay. My computer broke down again (my modem won't work). _sigh_ I really ought to replace it.

**Part Four**

Hanamichi sighed gloomily as he sat in a train heading somewhere only Akagi Takenori knew. The whole window overlooked a solemnvalley as it moved towards its destination. His eyes flicked uninterestedly at Miyagi Ryota, Ayako, and Kogure Kiminobu. The three were seated together while Mitsui Hisashi and Takenori were standing in front of them. The rest of the Shohoku basketball team were either sleeping or staring outside the window. Except for the fox.

Hanamichi glanced at the stoic boy sitting in front of him. He knew that Kaede hadn't let his eyes off him. But Hanamichi preferred to ignore him. Today was Saturday, six days since he and Akira had broken up. He hadn't seen nor heard from Akira since then. He had a nagging feeling that his guntai was the reason for this. When Youhei and the gang heard about the break up, they bombarded Hanamichi's house with wild music and even brought a new X-box courtesy of Mito Okina. They were driving bad spirits away, they said. The redhead would have laughed if he had the strength or the heart.

Suddenly, the guy beside Hanamichi stood up and Takenori replaced him. Hanamichi blinked curiously.

"Nice day, isn't it?" Takenori said inanely. He blushed when Hanamichi dropped his jaw in surprise. He shrugged his shoulders afterwards. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine," Hanamichi replied after getting his bearings back. Why was their former captain talking to him? He got his answer when he saw the apprehensive faces of his new captain and the manageress.

"They told us about the break up." Takenori looked like he would prefer not to talk about it.

"You mean you didn't hear about it right after the break up?" Hanamichi laughed sardonically. "The whole district read about it in the newspaper." Aida Yayoi wrote the article defending her idol, and saying that it was the redhead's fault. The local media made a small fuss but the Rukawa family used their influence to shut the whole issue. Hanamichi had silently thanked the family for the care.

"Yes, we read about that," Takenori admitted. He looked at the redhead in worry. "What I mean was how you're coping with it."

"I'm dandy," Hanamichi insisted. "It's not like I haven't gotten used to it."

"You only got a boyfriend twice," Takenori pointed out.

"Thanks," came the sarcastic reply.

Takenori sighed. "Sakuragi, there is nothing wrong with you."

"Oh yeah?" Hanamichi stared at Takenori with glazed eyes. "Then tell me why this always happens to me?"

Takenori smiled sadly. "It's selfish to say that this only happens to you. You lost one or two, but who really lost? Them or you? You're the tensai, remember?"

"That's the first time you told me I'm a tensai." Hanamichi laughed.

"I always knew," Takenori confessed with a broader smile. "I just didn't say anything."

"Thank you," Hanamichi meant it this time.

Takenori nodded. He looked at the staring Kaede with a thoughtful expression. "Had he been staring at you since we left the station?"

"You tell me." Hanamichi glared at Kaede in exasperation. He had gotten used to the guy so he didn't feel uncomfortable anymore. But it was stillnot nice to stare.

Takenori laughed heartily. "You should take him back."

"Ugh!" Hanamichi made a face. "Please. I had enough of him."

"I heard you married him."

"What! Of course not!" Hanamichi puffed in annoyance. "It was bad publicity, that's all."

"Rukawa Ken was the one who said so." Takenori flicked his eyes at the fuming redhead. "Most people believed him."

"It's not legal to marry if you have the same sex as your partner." Hanamichi looked back outside. He vaguely noticed the change of view. They were now in a forest-like place, with the sea in the horizon.

"He said that the marriage occurred in The Netherlands."

"I can't believe they said that." Hanamichi glared at Kaede again. The guy just shrugged his shoulders. He had heard everything.

"So it's all a lie," Takenori said. He had a feeling though that there was more to the story than what Hanamichi was telling.

"Yeah." Hanamichi fell silent again. He thought of what had happened the last few days. The truth was he really did marry Kaede. But as Hana. Naoko refused to tell Hanamichi how to reverse back if he didn't agree to marry Kaede first. Ken and Kana helped convince Hanamichi to agree to the marriage. Sixteen was a legal age for marriage, they say, and Hanamichi had just turned sixteen. The redhead was trapped and they knew it. So the ceremony was done in the relative secrecy of the Rukawa mansion two days after Hanamichi and Akira broke up. If he and Akira hadn't broken up, the promise would have been postponed until they did. Only the guntai, Mito Okina and the Rukawa family attended the small reception.

Hanamichi sighed deeply as he rubbed his tummy. He was hungry again. He made a face as he remembered the nasty news after the 'honeymoon'. He was so pissed off that he hadn't talked properly to Kaede since then. And that was four days ago.

"Are you hungry?"

"Don't talk to me," Hanamichi snapped. He wanted to throw daggers at the fox, but unfortunately he lacked some.

Kaede offered a bar of chocolate instead. He nearly smiled when Hanamichi snatched the bar and devoured the chocolate in seconds. "Want some more?"

"I told you not to talk to me." Hanamichi ignored Kaede again.

Kaede sighed. "It's been four days."

Hanamichi raised his hand. "Talk to the hand coz the ear won't listen."

Kaede took the hand and placed a small kiss in the center. He smirked as Hanamichi quickly retrieved his hand. "That was not very original."

Hanamichi glared. "Shut up." He rubbed his tummy again. He narrowed his eyes in warning when Kaede looked at his belly. "Don't you dare come close to me or else I'll…"

"I won't upset you," Kaede reassured.

"Then don't talk to me." Hanamichi returned to staring at the passing scenery again. Kaede only sighed in defeat and went back into studying his 'wife'.

Their companions shared looks of interest. But none dared ask questions. Hanamichi might start having tantrums again. They didn't think that their eardrums could handle loud screams from an irate redhead in such close proximity.

"The kitchen had been emptied, hadn't it, red monkey!" Kiyota Nobunaga sneered before laughing loudly. His friends sweat-dropped at the childish Nobunaga.

"Shut up, wild monkey! I have no time for you," Hanamichi retorted. In the station where they had stopped, Takenori finally told the group the reason why they were now in the wild outdoors. His teammate and now friend, Maki Shinichi, had invited the whole team for his birthday party, which was on this day. The whole team walked from the station to the newly built Japanese house. The house was located in the middle of nowhere, so the members of the basketball club felt like fainting in exhaustion. They had arrived in the station around mid-morning, and arrived at the house just as the sun was setting.

"You are a monster, Akagi," Hisashi grumbled. The rest of the team agreed wholeheartedly.

"You're just getting old, Mitsui," Takenori replied with a sadistic smile. "Look at Sakuragi! He doesn't look tired."

"He's a monster too!" Ryota wailed. He spotted a sofa and happily sank into it. "You are related, remember, brother Gori?" Takenori just laughed at Ryota.

The whole team groaned as each settled in different seats. They watched as Kaede, though tired, still took out a huge pillow for Hanamichi to sit onto. Hanamichi wasn't ordering him and was clearly giving the fox a cold shoulder.

"Wonder why he's so angry?" Hisashi asked Ryota. The captain shrugged.

"We have no idea, sempai," Ayako answered for Ryota. "Monday they were talking to each other; come Tuesday and Hanamichi was nearly chewing Rukawa's head."

"The gym was so quiet since they stopped fighting." Ryota moved his butt to a more comfortable position in the sofa. "It's kind of creepy."

The people from Kainan, who were already at the house since yesterday, also observed the duo and made some speculations. Soujiro entered the crowded room from the kitchen and walked to Takenori quietly.

"Akagi," he called out. He looked at the slumped figures in the sofa and the floor with smile. "Looks like you drained them out."

The Shohoku basketball members groaned. Takenori just smiled broadly. "They need more exercise."

"Where's the food?" Kaede butted in. His face remained stoic even when the rest of the group gave him odd looks. "Where?"

"It's in the kitchen," Soujiro answered. He looked around sheepishly. "I'm afraid that no one could eat yet until Ryonan and Shoyo arrived."

"How about tea?" Kaede asked. He turned swiftly to Hanamichi. "Would you like some tea, Hanamichi?"

"I want chocolate cake with a pitcher of milk," Hanamichi answered. He pouted as his stomach grumbled. He rubbed his tummy reassuringly before turning to Kaede. "I'm hungry."

"You should lessen the food, Sakuragi," Hisashi stated. "You look bloated."

Hanamichi's face burned with fury. He then turned killer eyes at Kaede. "BLAME HIM!"

Kaede sighed before turning to Soujiro. "Can I make a phone call?"

"It's in the hallway," Soujiro pointed at a door across Kaede. His eyes traveled to Kaede then to the angry redhead. "Who are you gonna call?"

"Pizza delivery." Kaede walked to the pointed door.

"I want a chocolate cake, not pizza, Rukawa!" Hanamichi shouted. "And I want it now."

Kaede faced Hanamichi calmly. "Give me a minute, and you'll have your cake, okay?"

Brown eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm hungry," the redhead wailed.

Kaede turned to Soujiro. "Any food will do."

"I think that there are some chicken wings left in the ref, Rukawa," Nobunaga butted in. He was getting panicky in seeing a crying redhead, and so was the rest of the group. He didn't like it.

"Okay. Thanks." Kaede walked out of the room.

"Did he just say thanks?" Nobunaga asked incredulously.

"Weird, isn't it?" Hisashi watched as Ayako stood up and approached the crying redhead. "He's even weirder."

"Come now, Sakuragi," Ayako soothed. "Rukawa will be back anytime soon with food." She kneeled beside Hanamichi and patted his back maternally.

Hanamichi just sniffed loudly.

"What's all the commotion?"

"Shoyo," Nobunaga muttered. "You're late."

Fujima Kenji made a long-suffering sigh. He entered the room followed by a large group of boys. "Our bus broke down halfway. We had to push it for a mile before its pathetic engine fired up." He looked behind him. "Ryonan is with us."

The seated group fell silent and each turned to look at the still crying redhead. They were praying that no trouble would occur.

"Hello!" a cheery voice greeted. "Why is everyone so quiet?" Akira sweat dropped when all looked at him. "What's going on?"

"You look bloated too, man," Hisashi noticed. He shook his head. "It must be from depression."

"Akira!"

Akira felt like the world faded when his eyes settled on a redhead. "Hanamichi," he said breathlessly. "How have you been?"

"Fine!" Hanamichi seemed to brighten up upon seeing his ex-boyfriend. He smiled happily at Akira. "I missed you."

Akira ran and hugged Hanamichi tightly. "God, I missed you too." He patted the redhead's side. "You gained some weight."

Hanamichi laughed. "You're one to talk. You look…wide." Wide for the lack of word to describe Akira. Akira gained thrice his weight. Hanamichi's eyebrows shot up when a realization came. "OH MY GOD!"

"It's not that bad," Akira reassured. He cheekily grinned. "I'll be thin soon."

"OH MY GOD!" Hanamichi exclaimed again. Akira had no idea.

CRASH!

Everyone followed the sound of breaking glass and stared with wide eyes at the aura of fury coming from Kaede. The face was expressionless but he was clearly emitting bad atmosphere. The broken glass came from a bottle of beer that Kaede had held in his left hand. The right hand held a tray of food for Hanamichi. Sheer muscle power crash the sturdy bottle.

"Let me take that," Ayako volunteered. She walked to Kaede and took his load of fried chicken wings and a bottle of milk. She hastily went to Hanamichi and shooed Akira away. But Hanamichi gripped Akira's arm. "Sakuragi!" she warned with glare.

Hanamichi barely glanced at her. All his attention was on Kaede. "We have to talk."

Kaede raised an eyebrow before turning back to where he came from.

"Hey!" Hanamichi cried.

"You said you want us to talk," Akira pointed out.

"No!" Hanamichi frowned in disapproval at Akira. "I mean him and me. Rukawa and I." He pouted and struggled to his feet. He started walking to Kaede's direction.

"Don't you want us to talk?" Akira asked. He wanted Hanamichi's attention yet Kaede took it away. He felt the familiar pang of pain and jealousy again.

"Later," Hanamichi answered. He nearly jumped in surprise when he heard a loud bang coming from the outside. It was followed by more gunshots. "What was that?"

"Don't worry, everybody," Nobunaga shouted. "It's just Maki-sempai practicing his shooting."

"Sounds awful lot of shots," Akira commented. He wrapped an arm around Hanamichi possessively. To see if he could get away with it, he nuzzled the red curls. "You smell nice, Hanamichi!"

Hanamichi ignored Akira and regarded Nobunaga with a frown. "Where is the shooting range?"

"At the back." Nobunaga pretended not to see two boys snuggled together. For a straight guy, it was downright disturbing. But he respected people's rights, too, so it's better not to pay attention.

Hanamichi shook Akira's hands off him and went into the direction that was pointed out with sure strides. At the end of the hallway was an open door, and the sound of gunshots were very pronounced. The redhead peeped outside.

The first thing he saw was Kaede welding a shotgun.

"Hello!"

Hanamichi turned slightly at the greeting. "Old man! Happy birthday!" He faced Kaede's back again when Kaede made a signal at the one controlling the disk-throwing-machine. Hanamichi recognized the guy as one of the members of Kainan High. He flinched when gunshots vibrate the area.

"He's got good aim," Maki Shinichi praised. He studied the redhead discretely for a minute before turning back to Kaede. "That's his second round of disks and he hasn't missed a single one."

Hanamichi nodded absentmindedly. He was studying his mate. The guy knew how to wield a gun well. "He's good."

"Yeah," Shinichi agreed. He faced the redhead when he heard a giggle. He found surprisingly a huge bulk of body attached to a familiar spiky head. It was Akira who giggled when he caught Hanamichi by surprise. "Sendoh."

Hanamichi felt Akira stiffening. He raised an eyebrow at this but didn't ask any questions.

"Hello! Happy birthday, Maki-sempai!" Akira had a false cheer in his voice. Shinichi frowned at this but ignored it.

"Thanks." Shinichi looked at the fat redhead with a bemused expression. "Heard you got yourself hitched."

Hanamichi blushed. But Akira made a face.

"Not true, Maki-sempai," Akira contradicted. "It's just media thing. Not a single one true."

"Let go of him, Sendoh," a warning came from a fuming fox. Kaede had walked closer and had the gun aimed at Akira's head. Hanamichi sweat-dropped at this.

Akira ignored Kaede and hugged Hanamichi closer. "What are you gonna do, shoot me?"

Shinichi moved quickly and snatched the gun away from Kaede. "This is my birthday, people, and nobody is gonna die on my birthday."

Hanamichi crossed to Kaede and tugged him away. He heard Akira call him back, but ignored the guy for once. Kaede just allowed himself to be led away. They rounded the corner of the house.

"Tell me," Hanamichi demanded softly. "Is Akira pregnant?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Kaede glanced at the redhead at the corner of his eye. He felt elated when Hanamichi finally talked to him, but it was not pleasant to talk to him about his ex-boyfriend. "I don't care either way, anyway."

Hanamichi paused in his strides. Kaede stopped and faced him calmly. The fox patiently waited.

"He had sex the night he transformed." Hanamichi's eyes darkened with pain. He looked at the fox with unconcealed vulnerability. "I just want to know…"

"I don't know," Kaede answered. It hurts a lot to look at the one you loved was crying for someone who had hurt them.

Hanamichi turned his eyes away. "Will you help him?"

Kaede didn't pretend not to know what Hanamichi was asking. "That's not my thing."

"But…" Hanamichi sharply faced Kaede. "You know more than us." His eyes clouded again. "He could die if you don't help him."

"Do I look like I care if he dies or not?"

"Do this for me," Hanamichi requested. He latched at Kaede's shirt and shook him. "Please."

"No." Kaede pushed Hanamichi away gently.

"Kaede," Hanamichi pleaded.

Kaede laughed bitterly. "I'm not a masochist, Hanamichi." Brown eyes brimmed with tears again. Kaede shook his head firmly.

"Let's go," Kaede said after a moment of stiff silence. "The cold is not good for you." He enveloped Hanamichi in a warm embrace before leading him back to the house.

The group of basketball players gave Kaede frightened looks as the third pair of chopsticks broke between his fingers. Dinner was relatively silent even with the youthful aura of the dinning hall. They were seated in a large rectangular table, Shinichi being the host sat in the end. No one was seated in the opposite seat.

"You should go easy on the sticks, man," Hisashi admonished softly. He was sitting beside Kaede and feared that he'd be the first casualty if he snaps. "They hadn't done anything to you."

Kaede paid no heed to anybody. His full attention was monopolized by Hanamichi and Akira. Akira had invited the redhead to sit beside him during dinner, which the redhead accepted with a happy smile. They were seated across the table from Kaede. Hanamichi was laughing at one of Akira's jokes.

"He hadn't smiled nor laughed in the past days. And now, with just the presence of that…" Kaede broke another pair of chopsticks again. Akira was sitting too close to Hanamichi.

Hanamichi barely looked at him after their small talk. His attention was well-occupied by his former boyfriend. Aside from his worries, he really did miss Akira a lot. The guy was fun and full of cheer, quite the opposite of the one he married. He stole a glance at Kaede but returned to Akira right after. Akira was now talking about his unhealthy habit of eating a lot these last few days.

Akira was rejoicing. Hanamichi was his once more. "Luckily for me, Coach Taoka decided to have a vacation in the faraway land of Hawaii. He could nag me later when I'm fully slim and fit."

Hanamichi nodded as he absentmindedly rubbed his tummy. He was hungry, but he couldn't eat any of the food that Akira placed on his plate.

"Why aren't you eating, Hanamichi?" Ayako asked. She had noticed the redhead hadn't even taken a bite from his plate. "It's good." She smiled at a Kainan member as added compliment making the guy blush. Ryota glared murderously at the poor guy, but turned away when Ayako jabbed his side.

Hanamichi just smiled self-consciously at Ayako. He blinked when a piece of shrimp appeared at his face. He felt a gag surfacing but didn't want to insult the cook.

"Here, I'll feed you." Akira held the shrimp with his chopstick and offered it at the now green Hanamichi. He frowned when the redhead shook his head violently. "You don't want to eat? I thought you're hungry. Ah! I know! You're still upset about the chicken wings."

Hanamichi sweat dropped. After he and Kaede talked, they went back to the crowded room yet the food was already consumed by hungry basketball players. Hanamichi went berserk but calmed down instantly when Shinichi informed the group that dinner was served. Shinichi was only forced to say so because Hanamichi was pounding a hole into the wall.

Kaede reached out and took Hanamichi's plate. He then replaced his plate with Hanamichi's. He also removed Hanamichi's glass and replaced it with his glass.

"What the hell are you doing?" Akira asked in outrage. "You can't expect Hanamichi to eat your leftovers." He shut up when he realized that Hanamichi was already eating. "Hanamichi…"

Hanamichi didn't even blink but continued eating. He looked at Kaede when no more rice was left. "I want seconds."

Kaede stood up and took the empty plates. He walked to the end of the table where a Kainan member watched in vigil at the food. The flabbergasted guy could only wordlessly take the offered plates and fill it with rice. The fox went back to Hanamichi and placed the plates in front of him. Hanamichi immediately went back to eating, now ignoring Akira.

It as Kenji who first spoke. "You kind of remind me of my sister when she was carrying a child."

Hanamichi sputtered rice all over the table. His eyes suddenly blazed with so much fury that caused his seatmates and Kaede's to move away from them.

"You just have to say it, don't you?" Kaede said sarcastically at the former Shoyo captain. Kenji looked scandalized as plates flew everywhere.

"IT WAS THAT JERK'S FAULT!" he screamed. He threw anything and everything at Kaede. He panted when there were no more plates and glasses to throw.

"You evaded them all," Ryota said in awe. He and the others watched as Kaede expertly evaded all the debris.

"You get used to it," Kaede said nonchalantly. His blue eyes flashed dangerously when Hanamichi tried to lift the table. With a movement that was too quick for the eye to see, he leaped at Hanamichi.

Hanamichi didn't know what hit him. But he suddenly found himself lying over the fox. The fox had twisted in midair so they landed with Kaede on the bottom.

"Calm down," Kaede murmured. He kissed the top of the red curls lovingly. "It's okay."

Big drops of moisture started falling from the wide brown eyes. Hanamichi mentally fought for control but lost. He wailed.

Everyone felt their heart break at such open display of pain. They were also flabbergasted. They had seen Hanamichi cry after losing a game, but it was different because they knew the cause of it. The tears now were a mystery to them.

Akira felt his world fell apart once more. He hated to look at Kaede holding Hanamichi but he couldn't look away. His stomach chose that moment to heave painfully that his breath was knocked out.

"Are you all right, Sendoh?" Shinichi asked when he perceived Akira's gasped of pain. He was standing beside Akira so he was aware of the guy's rapid intake of breaths.

"I'm fine," Akira replied. His stomach was now settling nicely. He smiled at Shinichi convincingly. "It's just indigestion."

Shinichi gave Akira a close scrutiny. "You gained some weight."

Akira laughed nervously. Shinichi that night was quite disturbing. "Yeah! I got loose in the kitchen."

Shinichi stared at Akira intently. Akira fidgeted at this.

"I have to ask you something," Shinichi whispered. He held Akira's arm firmly and tried to lead him away from the group. But Akira yanked his arm loose and walked towards his teammates. Shinichi was left frowning.

Kaede sat up with his precious redhead. Hanamichi was still sobbing in his shirt. So lopping an arm under Hanamichi's legs and wrapping another arm around his shoulders, Kaede stood up carrying Hanamichi. He made it look so effortless.

"Where's our room?" he asked Shinichi.

Shinichi tilted his head. "Shohoku would be sleeping in the one where you guys rested. It's the biggest room and Akagi said that it'll be fine."

Kaede nodded and sauntered at the said room. He easily spotted and headed at a vacant sofa in the corner of the huge room. He carefully sat on the soft cushioned seats without letting Hanamichi go. He gently positioned Hanamichi's head at the crook of his shoulder and leaned back to relax.

Hanamichi had stopped crying but hiccupped every now and then.

"Will you get me some water, sempai?" Kaede asked Ayako. The girl had followed them with worry etched on her beautiful face. But before she could nod, a pitcher of water was passed to Kaede. Kaede took the pitcher wordlessly. "Thanks," he murmured as an afterthought.

"No problem," Shinichi replied. He looked back at the silent crowd who had tagged along when they saw their host pursue the couple. He glanced back at the fox who was busy consoling the upset redhead. "I hate to say this, but I need to use this room."

"It's okay," Kaede agreed. "I think it's better if Hanamichi remained in a crowd for a while. Being alone with me doesn't always give the best result."

Shinichi sighed with relief. He nodded at Soujiro, who herded the group inside the room. Shinichi stood at the front of the room and held a microphone. He watched with anticipation as each boy and girl took different positions on the floor. The remaining sofas were ignored quite surprisingly.

"Good evening, everybody," Shinichi began.

"Quit the crap, Maki," Kenji butted in. "We don't want any speech. You're party is already boring as it is."

"Hey! Maki-sempai's party is not boring," Nobunaga protested heatedly. "I bet you're the only one who's bored."

"Oh, yeah?" Kenji stood up angrily. "Those who are bored to death, raise your hand."

A deafening silence followed until a cricket broke it.

Kenji blushed. "I bet they're just scared of you," he told Shinichi haughtily.

"Sit down, Fujima," Shinichi retorted with an amused smirk. He looked around the sea of faces. But he paused as his eyes fell onto the serene face of Akira. It was now missing a cheery façade.

"The reason I asked you all to attend this 'get-together'," Shinichi didn't use the word party so that Kenji won't make another useless interference, "was that I want to know if one of you knew this girl."

Shinichi took out a canvas and showed to the group a portrait of a beautiful girl. The group of teenagers gawked at the loveliness that was immortally captured in frame.

The girl in the canvas had a short crop of golden locks. Porcelain blue eyes were shaped like an almond and framed with sooty eyelashes. The cherry lips were shaped in a pout. And a sensual blush dusted the high cheekbones. The gentle curved of the jaw line revealed none of her age; she could either be a teen or a child. Yet the sensuality in her eyes advertised her knowledge of the world of the flesh.

Akira gasped in shock. This caused his stomach to lurch painfully again.

"She's beautiful," Kenji exclaimed. "Where the hell did you find her, you fiend!"

Shinichi rolled eyes. "Haven't you been listening, Shoyo's ex-coach?"

"Hey!" Kenji glared at Shinichi. It had been known to the whole group that no one should talk about the new coach of Shoyo. It had hurt Kenji's pride greatly that the minute he left high school, the school had immediately found a new coach. What hurts him the most was the realization that he wasn't as indispensable as he had thought. He sulked in the corner as his best friend, Hanagata Toru, patted his back.

Shinichi decided to ignore Kenji. He turned his eyes to Akira, whose eyes had widened considerably. "She told me she's from Ryonan."

The Ryonan members stirred. Each looked at each other with confusion.

"I think you're mistaken," Koshino Hiroaki disputed. "We never saw her in the school."

"Yeah," Aida Hikoichi seconded. "If I knew who she is, I'd marry her instantly."

The Ryonan members agreed wholeheartedly with Hikoichi.

Shinichi focused his attention to the silent Akira. "Sendoh?"

"What?" Akira croaked. He was starting to sweat profusely. His stomach was really upset now, and his fear of being discovered by Shinichi was not helping much.

"Umm…" Shinichi glanced at Soujiro before turning back to Akira. "Jin saw you the morning of the day after I met her." He swallowed when he felt his throat went dry. "What were you doing in my apartment?"

Akira shook his head. "I don't know."

Now this caught everyone's interest. It was only Kaede who remained uninterested. He could after all easily paint what had happened after Akira left his house.

Shinichi dropped the painting and took big strides towards Akira. He gripped the younger boy's shoulders, forcing him to stand up, and shook him angrily. Akira gasped as more pain sliced through his belly.

"GODDAMMIT, SENDOH!" Shinichi shouted. "WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU KNOW HER! JUST TELL ME WHO SHE IS, WILL YOU!"

"Let go of him, Maki!" Hiroaki held Shinichi's arm in a death grip. The rest of the Ryonan members stood up as well. To them, Shinichi was showing disrespect to their captain.

Shinichi ignored them as he bored holes into Akira's eyes. "Where is she, Sendoh? Who is she?" he asked tightly.

Akira shook his head. It took sheer will not to cry out as his pain intensified. He didn't even know what Shinichi was talking about anymore.

"Let go of him, old man," Hanamichi demanded. He was now calm and standing beside Akira. He wrapped his arms around Akira protectively. "Let go of him."

"Not until he tells me who she is," Shinichi argued. "It's not so fucking hard to do anyway."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hanamichi looked at Kaede for help. He could feel Akira leaning on him heavily. And the poor guy was gasping as if in great pain. "OH MY GOD! Help me, Kaede! Let go, Maki. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Shinichi released Akira instantly. But this affected Hanamichi's balance since he was now fully supporting Akira. The redhead screamed in panic. Luckily, Kaede caught him.

"Help me, fox," Hanamichi pleaded. "Akira's in pain."

Kaede wanted to refuse, but Hanamichi will only hate him if anything happens to the porcupine head. He carefully made the redhead sit on the floor with his heavy load and went to see what had brought about Akira's pain. He heard Akira complaining about indigestion just moments ago thus he ran his hands gently over the mound. He had helped a horse give birth more than once when his grandfather was still alive, so he knew that the tightness of the skin and raspy breaths of Akira indicated an emergency.

"I need a room," he barked at Shinichi. He looked for Kiminobu among the crowd. "Kogure-sempai?"

"I'm here." Kiminobu forced his way into the confused group and smiled at Kaede apologetically. He was delayed at the back. He took a swift look at Akira and knew what was happening instantly. "The door behind you is an entrance to a clean room. It's small but I think it'll do fine."

"Okay." Kaede carried Akira without delay into the room. He was carrying Akira like the older boy weighed no more than a broken rag doll. "Hanamichi, get the door. Sempai, warm water please. And my bag. You'll find it there."

Kiminobu nodded and did Kaede's orders immediately. Hanamichi held the door open as Kaede delivered the nearly unconscious Akira into the room. He found a ready-made futon on the center of the room and cautiously laid Akira over.

"Sendoh?" Kaede patted the cold cheeks roughly.

Akira opened his eyes to glare at the fox. "What? You're here to gloat over my death?"

"You're not gonna die yet," Kaede replied. He got a pillow from Hanamichi and gently placed it under the gelled head. "Hanamichi will be very sad if that happens."

Akira smiled weakly. He spotted Hanamichi standing behind Kaede and felt a little better.

"Look," Kaede explained. "This is a bit complicated, but I need you awake for the duration of your baby's birth."

"Baby? Birth? What are you talking about?" Akira tried to sit up, but his stomach contracted painfully. The pain was so intense he couldn't help but scream.

Hanamichi wrung his hands together nervously. "Akira?"

"Get out, Hanamichi," Kaede ordered grimly.

"No."

"Don't be stubborn, Hanamichi." Kaede looked behind his shoulder and promised, "I won't let him die okay?"

"But…" Hanamichi began crying again.

Kaede didn't blink an eye. "Go. Get out of here." He nodded at Kiminobu when the guy arrived with a basin filled with sterilized warm water, and a crystal bottle. "Sempai, please…"

"I'll leave him in Ayako's care," Kiminobu interrupted. He led Hanamichi then outside the room. He shook his head at the questions on the crowd's faces. He didn't have time for them. Probably later.

"Ayako?"

"Here, sempai." Ayako walked up to Kiminobu.

"Watch over Hanamichi, will you?" Kiminobu asked.

Ayako stared at the crying redhead briefly before nodding. "Okay." She gently led Hanamichi into a sofa. "What do you want, Sakuragi?"

Hanamichi shook his head. "Nothing. I just want Akira to be okay."


	5. 5

hi! sorry about the delay. i'm currently in an island and i don't have access to the web. i have to travel for miles to get to a decent internet cafe. anyway, pardon the grammatical errors in this fic.

Part five

"What's going on, Sakuragi?" Shinichi Maki didn't try to hide his fury. He looked down at the crying redhead sitting on the sofa like a menacing god. Two plus two didn't equal five, but all clues said they do. He was so confused and scared as he heard more screams from the closed room. He was suddenly struck with the knowledge that he might never see the girl again, or Akira for that matter. Unable to hold himself in check anymore, Shinichi grabbed Hanamichi's shoulders roughly. But Takenori Akagi pushed him away from the crying redhead.

"Don't touch him, Maki," Takenori said calmly but the firmness was there.

"I only want the truth," Shinichi protested. Somehow Takenori's calm seeped through him. He inhaled deeply to stop the impulse to shake someone again (specifically a redhead).

"It's biting you in the backside, maki," Takenori pointed out. He quietly nodded at Ayako to calm the redhead. "I had a feeling you already know what's happening."

"I want an explanation," Shinichi replied.

"Not until he's calm," Takenori retorted. He stood like a sentry in front of Hanamichi.

Shinichi stiffened when he realized that the rest of the Shohoku members had positioned themselves around the redhead protectively. "I'm not going to attack him."

Hisashi Mitsui grinned before dropping on the floor beside the sofa. "We know. But there's no harm in being cautious."

Shinichi gave up. The Shohoku team was well known for being wild and uncontrollable, but protective of their members. He didn't want a war occurring in his new house.

"It was an accident." Shinichi looked at Hanamichi silently. Hanamichi smiled sadly when he remembered that fateful Saturday. "Akira and I were mak…makin..g o..ut then Naoko arrived and ruined everything. She gave me a jar and its contents made me and Akira into girls. Akira was angry and walked out on me when he heard that I owe Kaede a huge sum of money. I don't know what happened next but I saw a hickey on his neck the following day."

Shinichi felt his knees weaken. He was thankful when a chair was given to him.

"That explains why Maki here thought Sendoh was a girl." Soujiro was the one who handed the chair over to Shinichi. He patted Shinichi's shoulder in a brotherly manner. "That explains the pregnancy too. But for just a week? That's pretty fast, isn't it? Not to mention convenient."

"Kaede said that men were not equipped to be mothers so the spell was only to last a week. He also said that it was done to minimize the physical damage."

"I see," Soujiro nodded. He gripped Shinichi's shoulder. "Think of it this way, Maki-kun, at least you'll have a child now. Isn't that fantastic?"

"I don't know if I'm ready for fatherhood, Jin," Shinichi admitted.

"You should have thought of that before having sex without protection," Hanamichi snapped.

"Don't call the kettle black, Sakuragi," Shinichi snarled in warning.

Hanamichi raised his chin defensively. "Mine's planned. Stupid fox insisted on it."

Everyone wore an expression of awe before zoning their eyes on Hanamichi's bulky stomach.

"That explains a lot," Shinichi murmured. He bolted out of his chair when Akira screamed again, louder this time. "Oh shit! I got to help him!"

"Oh? And how do you propose to do that?" Fujima Kenji asked skeptically. "I bet he'll go hysterical if he saw you."

Shinichi gave the former coach a death glare. "What do you know?"

"I was there when my sister gave birth. My brother-in-law couldn't even come a foot closer to my sister as she went into labor." Kenji grinned. "You should go in then, if you insist. But be warned to wear a helmet. My brother-in-law nearly had his brain damaged."

Shinichi narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. He looked at Soujiro when the guy giggled.

"You should heed Fujima's advice," Soujiro counseled. He bit his inner cheek so not to laugh. "I don't think a lump looks that good on you."

"Whatever you do, Maki," Hisashi suggested. "Don't aggravate the mother more. It usually ends in tragedy. Especially in this case."

"Akira will be all right," Hanamichi reassured Shinichi softly. "He's strong and willful. He'll get out of this mess with flying colors, I bet."

Takenori sat patiently on the floor while behind him Hanamichi had lain asleep on the sofa. He sighed as he watched Shinichi walk around the room agitatedly. Screams still echoed in the house making everyone edgy and nervous. It had been two hours since Akira went into labor and Shinichi demanded explanations from Hanamichi.

Takenori shifted in his seat as another scream was heard. He shouldn't think about anything now. Most of the players had fallen asleep around the huge room regardless of the noise. But there were some who were wide awake: Takenori, Shinichi, Hisashi, Ryota, Soujiro, Nobunaga, Kenji, Toru, Ayako, and most of the Ryonan members.

"Here! Have some tea, sempai." Nobunaga offered a cup of steaming tea to Shinichi. He sighed with worry when he saw Shinichi's hand shake as he took the cup. "Calm down, sempai. You'll get hypertension if you don't."

"I'm fine, Kiyota," Shinichi retorted. He sipped the tea cautiously and tried to control his shaking. He looked at the closed room like a frightened boy. "When will this end?"

"It had only been two hours," Hisashi pointed out.

"Seems like an eternity," Shinichi murmured.

Nobunaga patted his former captain's shoulders for comfort. "It's okay, sempai. As the red monkey had said earlier, Sendoh's a tough guy. He'll pull through."

Shinichi smiled tightly at Nobunaga. He sipped the tea again and sat down. There was another worry that bombarded him since he found out about Akira being the girl last Saturday. How the hell can he face Akira now? Shit! In all his life, he never thought of having a boyfriend. The only time a guy proposed to him was five years ago.

The king of kanagawa basketball gripped his cup as bittersweet memory of that summer invaded his senses. Maybe this was his karma. After all, he had treated that boy badly then.

Soujiro saw the play of emotions across Shinichi's face. He had been there five years ago so he knew what his best friend was thinking. He smiled fondly when he remembered the boy five years ago.

"Hey, Jin!"

"Yes?" Soujiro faced Ryota curiously. He smiled broadly at Ryota and Ayako. The two were snuggling in the floor beside the corner of Hanamichi's sofa.

"What were you doing in Maki's apartment last Saturday? I know it's not our business but we're just curious." Ryota placed a hand in the side of Ayako's head and made her lean more comfortably on him. Ayako yawned and snuggled closer.

"We had to do a write up in our history course. He told me to drop by the apartment on Saturday. I've had a key to his place since high school so I caught Sendoh as he exited Maki's room."

"Must be awkward," Hiroaki said. He knew from embarrassing experiences that Akira had the habit of walking out of the bedroom naked.

Soujiro giggled. "Not really," he disagreed. "I thought at first that I saw Rukawa since Sendoh hadn't had his usual hairstyle. But I knew that Rukawa will never be caught in such a moment except maybe if he's with his redhead. He was fully clothed, mind you."

"Oh?"

Soujiro sweat dropped at the skeptic reply.

"Man! I just can't understand men who like men," Nobunaga grumbled as he sat on the floor beside Soujiro. Soujiro was seated on the floor beside Shinichi's chair.

"If another guy gives you a good blowjob, I bet you'll change your mind," Kenji teased. He laughed maniacally when he saw Nobunaga turn tomato red.

"Don't tease him, Fujima," Toru spoke quietly. He smiled at his best friend when Kenji made a face at him.

"You're no fun, Hanagata," Kenji pouted. He decided to sulk in the corner again.

"What's his problem?" Hisashi asked.

"He still can't forget Maki calling him former coach," Toru replied with an apologetic smile.

"He is a former coach," Nobunaga insisted.

"He doesn't have to hear that. He already knows."

Suddenly a much louder scream erupted. Shinichi bolted out of his seat, spilling his tea on the way.

"AHHH!" Nobunaga screamed too as the scalding tea fell onto his bare legs. He had been wearing shorts in spite of the chill of spring. He stood up like a spring jack and danced around the room while screaming.

Everyone laughed at the poor Nobunaga. He was so comical that even the agitated Shinichi laughed. It was only Soujiro who took mercy on the dancing Nobunaga. He was splattered by the hot tea too but he was wearing jeans. He made the wild monkey sit and poured cool water on his burns. Nobunaga sniffed pitifully.

The commotion had awakened all the sleeping individuals. They too snickered at Nobunaga.

The laughing and snickering stopped when a baby's wail rang like an angel's bells.

Shinichi stared transfixed at the closed door as congratulations were given. He felt so many emotions that tears pricked at his eyes. He blinked them away hurriedly when the door opened and out came the fox.

Kaede looked at the sea of faces with little interest. He spotted Hanamichi beside Takenori and walked to him slowly.

Hanamichi didn't wait for him and just run to him. "How are they?"

"Fine," Kaede replied dryly. He glanced at Shinichi. "It's a boy."

Congratulations were given again, louder this time. But Shinichi just nodded at Kaede gratefully. He didn't try to hide his teary eyes this time, too.

Hanamichi studied Kaede carefully. He made a face when he saw that blood was still on Kaede's hands. "Didn't you wash your hands?"

Kaede turned back at the pregnant redhead. He stared so hard that Hanamichi became self-conscious all of a sudden. He smiled when he saw a blush form at the tanned cheeks. "Can I hug you?"

"Eh?" Hanamichi was clearly puzzled. "When did you start asking?"

"Can I?" Kaede asked again.

Hanamichi didn't know what came over Kaede but he guessed it was okay. "Okay."

Kaede gently wrapped Hanamichi in a tight embrace. As tight as the bulky stomach would allow, that is. He breathed in the redhead's scent like a drowned man would oxygen.

Hanamichi felt Kaede shudder in an unspoken fear. He placed a chaste kiss on Kaede's jaw before burrowing his head on the fox's neck. He also wound his arms around Kaede's waist.

"I'm so sorry, Hanamichi," Kaede said brokenly.

"For what?" Hanamichi asked.

"For being selfish," Kaede admitted. He let go of Hanamichi regretfully. "I have to go wash up."

"Yeah." Hanamichi felt a little cold all of a sudden. "Can I go visit Akira?"

Kaede nodded woodenly. He looked around for Shinichi. "Where's the bathroom?"

"I'll show you," Shinichi volunteered. He patiently waited for Kaede to pick up his bag before turning to Soujiro. "Make sure everyone's settled in their rooms."

"Don't worry. I got it covered," Soujiro agreed.

"Thanks." Shinichi smiled appreciatively at Soujiro.

"No prob," Soujiro cheekily grinned back.

Shinichi turned away and led Kaede to the bathroom. He left Soujiro to herd the rest of the people to their designated rooms.

"He's beautiful, akira," Hanamichi said in awe as he stared at the newborn. The baby was sleeping peacefully on Akira's now flat stomach.

Akira laughed hoarsely. "Yeah. He's perfect." Her eyes glazed as he ran a gentle finger on the baby's jaw.

Hanamichi gazed at Akira lovingly. Akira was in her female form. Blonde hair was soaked with sweat and plastered on her head. The redhead carefully took Akira's free hand and gave it a kiss.

"You were amazing," Hanamichi praised.

Akira smiled sadly at Hanamichi. She knew that whatever feelings between her and the redhead would not have a future now. Hanamichi would never turn away from his responsibilities to the fox and their unborn child.

"I love you so much," Akira murmured.

Hanamichi shook his head. "Akira," he protested. But a finger stopped his protests.

"I know." Akira turned her eyes back to her baby. "I know, Hanamichi."

"We're really married now," Hanamichi admitted.

"I noticed," Akira agreed. She sniffed and wiped away a tear. "When he helped me, I knew that he's worthy of you."

Hanamichi smiled tearfully. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Akira disputed. She looked at the expressive brown eyes deeply. "Don't be sorry that I love you."

"I do love you, too. But the circumstances make it impossible," Hanamichi said regretfully.

"I am to blame," Akira acknowledged. "I should have trusted you more."

"But at least you got him now." Hanamichi pointed to the sleeping child.

Akira turned her eyes to her baby. "You're right."

"Was it painful?" Hanamichi asked apprehensively.

Akira chuckled dryly. "It was awfully painful." She traced the baby's face again lightly. "But he's awfully worth it too."

Hanamichi laughed. "Hearing you scream makes me want to kill the fox for getting me pregnant."

"Let's kill him together," Akira suggested.

Hanamichi made a face. "Shut up!"

Akira pouted. " I was serious."

"I notice," Hanamichi glared at the bedridden Akira. "He's my husband. Be nice to him."

Akira made a gagging sound. She chuckled when Hanamichi lightly punched her arm.

"Kidding aside," Hanamichi changed the subject so Akira can rest. "What are you going to name him?"

Akira studied her baby carefully. The baby's skin had a light brown pigment. Black hair peeked at the blue blanket where he was swathed snugly. Akira saw the blue eyes while Kiminobu bathed him. She thought if the baby would pass for Hanamichi's, but the facial features opposed the idea. The baby was a miniature Shinichi Maki with blue eyes.

"Shinji," Akira decided finally.

"That's a beautiful name," Hanamichi agreed. He smiled at Akira broadly. "I hate to leave you, but you need to rest."

"Okay." Akira watched as Hanamichi stood up from the floor. "Hanamichi?"

"Hm?" Hanamichi looked down at the blonde Akira.

"Can we make arrangements for our children to be married to each other when they reach the right age?"

Hanamichi frowned in disapproval. "No."

Akira pouted again. "Why not?"

"I might have boy," Hanamichi replied.

"So? We're both boys and we got pregnant."

"I want my children to choose who they marry, Akira," Hanamichi admitted.

Akira smiled in understanding. "Fine. You win."

"Good night, Akira." Hanamichi walked to the door silently. But Kiminobu entered before he could reach the door.

"Hi!" Kiminobu smiled at Hanamichi before turning to Akira apologetically. "I know you're tired, but Maki wishes to talk to you."

Hanamichi looked back at Akira. Akira stared back for advice. The redhead shrugged. The blue-eyed blonde closed her eyes as she nodded.

"Let him in," Akira said.

Hanamichi spotted his husband beside Shinichi just outside the door. He noticed that Kaede had already changed into his yukata and seemed ready for bed.

"He said that you can come in," Kiminobu informed Shinichi quietly. He had been walking beside Hanamichi as they exited the room. He looked tired but happy.

Hanamichi gave a friendly smile at Shinichi as he walked past him. He gave Kaede a bigger smile when he stood close to the fox. "Thanks."

Kaede didn't reply. He studied Hanamichi closely for minute before engulfing him in a warm embrace. A heated kiss followed. Kiminobu and Shinichi discreetly moved away.

"What was that for?" Hanamichi gasped when they parted.

Kaede shrugged. "Let's go to bed. They ran out of futon so we'll be sharing one. Is that all right?"

Hanamichi blushed but nodded. He and Kaede had never shared a bed. Kaede had moved into his house after the marriage, but slept in the living room. Hanamichi's unpredictable mood swings and hysterics made him wary.

"Anou… can I go to the bathroom first?" Hanamichi twisted his shirt self-consciously. "I have to relieve myself. And you stained my shirt when you hugged me earlier."

Kaede nodded. "Okay. Would you like to sleep in a yukata? I brought another."

"Yeah. I never wore one before though," Hanamichi mumbled.

"I'll go get it." Kaede left Hanamichi for a while to get the yukata.

Hanamichi followed him with sleepy eyes. He blinked as he realized this. "I'm sleepy," he told his husband.

Kaede looked up from his bag. He nodded as he went back to the redhead. "The bathroom is just two doors from here. Come on."

Hanamichi yawned and leaned heavily on Kaede as they walked out of the room. "The baby is very beautiful, isn't he?"

Kaede smiled at the wistful tone in Hanamichi's voice. "Our baby will be beautiful, too," he reassured the redhead.

"You think so?" Hanamichi looked sad. "I don't want them to have red hair."

Kaede ran a gentle hand on the redhead's curls. "Why? I like your hair."

"Most people don't," Hanamichi whispered. He remembered all the taunts and pranks people used to play on him because of his peculiar hair.

Kaede kissed the top of the Hanamichi's head. "Don't think about them. You're beautiful. Most people are just jealous of your beauty."

Hanamichi snorted.

Kaede chuckled and pulled Hanamichi closer to his side. "You're beautiful, remember that."

"Are you talking about Hana?" Hanamichi asked breathlessly. His heart seemed to stop as he waited for Kaede's answer.

"I'm talking to Hanamichi, not Hana," Kaede replied. They stopped in front of a closed door marked CR. "We're here."

Hanamichi nodded. "Thanks," he murmured. He entered the room with the yukata. When the door closed, he leaned against the door and closed his eyes. He rubbed his tummy absentmindedly as he thought over Kaede's answer. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Shinichi gazed at the two persons lying on a white futon. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he walked nervously towards Akira and sat down at the foot of the futon. He wanted to say something but all his rehearsed lines dissipated when he saw Akira the girl.

Akira watched him weakly. She noted with little satisfaction the lines of exhaustion on Shinichi's face. Her eyes flicked to her baby and smiled brightly when she saw the baby awake. "Hello," she greeted softly. She sensed Shinichi straining to see the baby. He returned his attention the father. "Want to see him?"

"Yeah," Shinichi replied hurriedly. He swallowed another lump when Akira smiled at him. He moved closer to the mother and child when Akira motioned for him to come closer.

Emotions threatened to choke him again when the blue eyes of his newborn child looked at him. He knew that that babies were born blind, but the baby reached out his hands just as Akira loosened the blankets in which he was cocooned. He caught a flailing hand and felt the small hand curled around his bigger pinky finger. The other hand joined its twin and now two hands gripped Shinichi's finger in a silent acknowledgement of who he is to Shinji.

"God!" Shinichi choked tearfully.

Akira watched the two with a contented smile. She looked up at the ceiling and gave a small thank you prayer.

"Did you name him?" Shinichi asked. His eyes were still glued to the baby.

"I named him Shinji," Akira replied. The exhaustion was slowly catching up on her, making her eyes get heavier.

"That's a nice name," Shinichi spoke with bare honesty. He looked at Akira and noted the near closed eyes. "Want me to take him? You need your rest."

Akira agreed. She couldn't open his eyes fully now. "Ask Kogure-sempai to help you or Hanamichi."

"Okay." Shinichi gingerly wrapped Shinji with the blanket again. He has a little brother from his father's second marriage so he had a bit of experience in handling babies. He lifted the baby from Akira's tummy and cradled him lovingly. He cooed at the child before turning back to Akira. He paused when he saw the mother sleeping peacefully. With a free hand, he caressed the messy blonde hair away from the angelic face. But as he did so, a slight glow of magic transformed Akira back into his original form. Gone were the blonde hair and small stature replaced by jet black hair and an unmistakable muscular body.

Shinichi wasn't surprised. Kaede had told him during his tour to the bathroom that Akira would have to change back into a boy to heal any physical damage done by the labor. But surprisingly, Shinichi wasn't repulsed in touching Akira in his male form as he had thought previously.

A broad smile broke from Shinichi Maki's tired face. He flicked his eyes to his yawning son. "I think we better stay here. Morning is soon enough for you to be introduced to the troupe."

Shinichi kissed the baby's forehead before putting him gently beside Akira on the futon. He looked around the small room and spotted a pile of blankets. He stood up to get the blanket and carefully arranged them to serve as his futon. After making his futon, Shinichi laid beside Shinji and watched the baby sleep once more. Another hour passed before he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

Akira glared at the redhead across the table. Hanamichi was simply sipping water while Akira fed Shinji.

"Hanamichi," Akira said softly. "I don't mind you visiting me, but please restrain from doing so if you got in another fight with Rukawa."

Hanamichi pouted before rubbing his stomach again. Akira rolled his eyes at this.

Silence reign in the kitchen as Akira took care of Shinji's needs while Hanamichi was brooding in his chair. Finally, Akira placed his bundle of joy in his porta-crib on top of the table and faced his ex-boyfriend again.

"Hanamichi?"

"Hm?" Hanamichi didn't even look up from his empty glass.

"What is it this time?" Akira asked exasperatedly. This was the third time since Shinji's birth that Hanamichi would sudden 'drop in' in the middle of the night.

"Nothing," Hanamichi denied. He played with his glass, avoiding Akira's inquiring eyes.

Akira sighed. "Yeah, right! The great ol' tensai didn't have a problem."

Hanamichi rubbed his stomach again before giving Akira a strained smile. "I honestly don't have a problem."

"And I was born yesterday," Akira retorted. He placed his elbow on the table and placed his chin on his hand. The other free hand caressed his beautiful Shinji's foot.

Hanamichi fell silent again. The rubbing motion on his stomach still continued. Akira noticed this but didn't say anything.

"When did you know that you're gay?"

"Eh?" Akira was flabbergasted. He wasn't expecting the question. "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"I have been wondering for a while," Hanamichi admitted. He smiled brightly at Akira. The guy was wearing a super large shirt and short shorts. The hemline of the shirt reached his mid-thigh and hid the shorts effectively. It wasn't Akira's usual sexy attire, but the simplicity of the overall look made him more appealing.

Akira narrowed his eyes at the redhead thoughtfully. "Why?"

Hanamichi shrugged. "I knew I'm gay when I fell for the fox and then you. You claimed to be bi and I'm just curious on when you began to like boys."

Akira's expression didn't change. Hanamichi smiled beguilingly, but Akira was not very keen in saying anything.

"Please, Akira. I want to know," Hanamichi pleaded. He even added big brown puppy eyes.

Akira sighed and straightened in his seat. He glanced at Shinji before looking at Hanamichi. "It started five years ago."

Hanamichi leaned closer. Face etched with anticipation. "You were in Tokyo then?"

"Yup!" Akira looked at Shinji lovingly. "He was a year older. I was playing basketball with a couple of friends when they arrived. Our coach said that they're from another district. We would only be playing friendly practice games."

"You impressed him with your amazing moves?" Hanamichi sounded breathless.

Akira chuckled dryly. "Nah! I was lousy then." He sweat-dropped when he saw the skeptical look on the redhead's face.

"You're too humble," Hanamichi grumbled.

"No! Really I was bad then," Akira insisted. "To be good, you have to be bad first." He chuckled when Hanamichi stuck his tongue out at him. "Anyway, he was good. Like super!"

"A superlative! He was that GOOD?" Hanamichi blinked repeatedly.

Akira nodded. "Yeah! So I, for the first time, had a hard-on for another guy."

"That good!" Hanamichi sounded skeptic again. He thought of Kaede doing wonders in the court and blushed.

Akira didn't try not to know why Hanamichi blushed. "You seem to get my point."

Hanamichi flushed in a deeper shade of red. "And what happened next?" he changed the subject immediately.

Akira chuckled. "And I was hooked. I would tag behind the whole team like a lovesick puppy. Until the day before they leave."

Hanamichi looked at Akira closely. He detected a pained tone in the soft voice.

"He…umm…he…" Akira gasped as agony sliced through his chest. He blinked the moisture hurriedly away. It surprised him that he would feel this way again. It had been too long.

"Akira," Hanamichi whispered.

"Anyways," Akira continued. He smiled reassuringly at Hanamichi. "I told him that afternoon what I feel for him. He…ummm…he looked disgusted. And he hit me."

"I'm sorry, Akira." Hanamichi gripped Akira's hand in comfort.

Akira laughed bitterly. "So am I. I'm just thankful that he didn't recognize me."

Hanamichi paused. "Recognize you? As in, he lived close?" he exclaimed.

"Not exactly close," Akira said. He looked at their holding hands. "You know him too."

Hanamichi's eyes widened. "It's not my fox!"

Akira made a face. "He's not my type, Hanamichi."

"Oh?" Hanamichi calmed down. He thought for a minute before guessing a name. "You used a superlative. You never used superlatives on my fox. Aside from me, you used superlatives to describe," the brown eyes went even wider, "the old man. Maki Shinichi?" Hanamichi glanced at the sleeping Shinji. "You got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not," Akira murmured. He looked at Shinji too.

"I thought the first time you met was three years ago."

"I told you that he didn't recognize me. When Coach Taoka asked me to join Ryonan, I didn't know that I'd be seeing him again. I thought that he'll know who I am, but he didn't. So I went on my merry ways." Akira tickled Shinji's foot, making the baby kicked his hand away unconsciously.

Hanamichi looked at the innocent baby then to Akira. "Is it destiny?" he asked softly.

Akira chuckled sarcastically. "No, baby, it's just misfortune." He stood up and kissed Shinji's foot as an apology.

"He likes you," Hanamichi pointed out. He looked very hopeful.

Akira shrugged. "I don't like him."

"He's your first love."

"I admit I used to love him. But the sad thing is; now I can't stand him. I wouldn't have slept with him that fateful Saturday if I wasn't so intoxicated."

Hanamichi looked at Akira in sympathy. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Akira shook his head. "Nahh, it's okay. I know that you're bound to ask anyway." He carefully picked up Shinji and made a motion at Hanamichi to take care of the porta-crib. He walked silently to his bedroom and placed the small guy into his crib.

Hanamichi folded the porta-crib as Akira had shown him days ago. He thought of how he met Kaede and wondered if it was destiny too. Akira learned to hate the one he used to love, the day that Kaede rejected him made him hate him for it too. First loves sucks!

"Are you done brooding?" Akira asked from the kitchen doorway. He was casually leaning on it as he watched the redhead pout at the porta-crib.

Hanamichi gazed tearfully at Akira. "Akira," his voice sounded strangled as he held the tears at bay.

Akira's eyes softened. He left his post and walked up to Hanamichi. He easily engulfed the upset preggie. "What is it? Was meanie Rukawa treating you badly again?" He rubbed the redhead's back comfortingly as Hanamichi cry.

Hanamichi shook his head as he sobbed. He let Akira led him to the living room and into the sofa. He buried his head on Akira's neck and cried harder.

"Now, now," Akira consoled softly. He kissed the top of the unruly hair lovingly. "Hanamichi, tell me what's wrong." He frowned when Hanamichi mumbled something incoherent. "Tell me again."

Hanamichi pushed Akira away and glared at him. "I'm horny," he told Akira like it was the latest big news.

Akira blinked once. "Oh!"

Hanamichi glared harder. "Oh? Is that all you're going to say?"

Akira opened and closed his mouth as he thought of an answer. He might upset Hanamichi further if he said something tactless. "You're upset because you're horny?"

"Yeah!" Hanamichi huffed and pouted again.

Akira looked around the room. "Did you tell Rukawa about this?"

Hanamichi paused and he looked away guiltily. "I didn't." But he glared at Akira again. "But I gave him some … signs that I want to do it."

"Signs?" Akira had a hard time keeping a straight face. He knew how innocent the redhead was when it comes to seduction. Hana wouldn't have a hard time since she's so beautiful compare to Hanamichi, who was not just insecure but lame in expressing his feelings.

Hanamichi raised his chin proudly. "I asked him to give me a bath."

Akira lost it there and laughed loudly.

Hanamichi blushed in pretty pink. He hit Akira angrily. "It's not funny, Sendoh!"

Akira kept laughing. When he saw Hanamichi getting upset again, he mellowed a bit. He gathered the redhead in his arms again. "You make me live!"

Hanamichi pushed him away. "Stop it, Akira!" He made a face at the Ryonan captain.

Akira grinned maddeningly at the very pregnant redhead. He closely studied Hanamichi. From the unruly red hair: it had grown over the months since the IH and Hanamichi left it without hair gel that night, down to the sock-clad feet. Hanamichi had grown thrice his size in the last week; most of the weight was concentrated in the middle. He could bet that Hanamichi hadn't seen his toes for days now. But he looked so beautiful! For him, Hanamichi would grow into the size of an elephant and still be so lavishing.

"Tell you what," Akira's leaned closer at the redhead and nuzzled at his neck. His voice getting into a deeper timbre as he purred, "Why don't I do something about it?"

Hanamichi blushed and gave Akira a small smile. "I don't think so," he murmured.

Akira sat up and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why not? Rukawa is not here. I promise I won't tell."

"It's not that, Akira." If it was possible, Hanamichi's face became redder. He stared at the far wall to keep from looking at Akira. "It's just that… you don't turn me on anymore."

Akira thought this over for a minute. "You sure know how to trample a guy's ego," he accused coldly.

"Akira," Hanamichi protested. He gave Akira those helpless-brown-eyes expression again. "It's nothing personal. It's just that I want my fox and not you."

"Not just my ego but heart too," Akira mumbled as he turned his head away from the redhead.

"Akira," Hanamichi cried out again. He was starting get upset again and his tummy too.

Akira sighed and turned back at Hanamichi. He glanced at the redhead's hands, which were busy rubbing his stomach.

"When is he due?" he asked.

Hanamichi smiled at his former boyfriend. "Any time now."

Akira nodded. "No wonder your husband didn't touch you."

Hanamichi's eyes darkened with pain. "You're wrong. He never wanted to touch me in the first place. All he wanted is Hana."

"Really? He's not blind, baby," Akira pointed out. He smiled reassuringly when he saw Hanamichi's lower lip quivered. He gently laid his head on the redhead's chest. He pushed the redhead's hands away and replaced the rubbing hands with his own hand. "He's quiet."

"He's sleeping," Hanamichi sounded breathless. He laced his hand in Akira's hair and felt their warmth and softness. "He's saving his energy for his big day."

"You should rest up too," Akira said softly. He loved these quiet moments with Hanamichi.

"Nah! I can't sleep," Hanamichi shook his head. They both looked at the door when it hit the wall with a bang.

Kaede immediately burned with jealousy as his eyes landed on the couple in the sofa. He barely registered Shinichi as the older guy entered the apartment behind him.

Shinichi swallowed a load of envy before smiling at the two. "Hello! Sorry to barge in so sudden. Rukawa was …" He didn't get to finish what he was about to say since Kaede already walked to Hanamichi and roughly tore him away from Akira. Hanamichi didn't protest and just let Kaede do what he wants.

Akira and Shinichi watched the couple walked out on them.

"He's such a jerk!" Akira murmured angrily. He glared at Shinichi and wondered how they got a key to his apartment. He heard Shinji crying from the bedroom and decided to let it go for the time being.

Shinichi smiled at Akira and stood uncertainly as the younger guy walked to his bedroom to take care of their son. After a few minutes and Shinji still hadn't calmed down, the father walked into the bedroom. He saw Akira rocking the baby in his arms. He ignored Akira's annoyed look and took the crying baby gently in his arms.

"Let me, okay?" Shinichi asked.

Akira sighed and nodded. "I'll go get his bottle."

"Okay." Shinichi's eyes trailed after Akira as the he exit the room. He bit his lip to stop whistling.

The weight gained in his pregnancy had dissipated and now muscular back was scarcely hidden by the white cotton of his T-shirt. Long legs that goes on forever had always been Shinichi's weakness, and he turned away immediately before any perverted thoughts popped up.

Shinichi sighed as he thought of the change in his sexual preference. For the first time in his life, he was attracted to a guy. Akira had always been an enigmatic fixture in Kanagawa's basketball league, attracting both male and female. The friendly exterior hid the steel inside. But Shinichi knew that if it wasn't for that night, he wouldn't have thought of Akira as a lover. And now, every time he thought of Akira he had a hard on.

And that was pretty inconvenient. Since everything that involves basketball reminds him of Akira.

"What am I in for?" Shinichi groaned. He looked down at his son and smiled sheepishly when he realized Shinji had already calmed down and blinking at his father.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention," he apologized. Shinji blinked again and then yawned. Shinichi chuckled and began dancing around the room. Shinji was asleep instantly but Shinichi maintained a slow rocking motion.

Akira watched Shinichi and Shinji with hooded eyes when he returned from the kitchen. Resentment bubbled up inside him at the unbreakable bond of the two. Why couldn't Hanamichi be the one who had gotten him pregnant? Why did it have to be him?

Shinichi finally noticed Akira in the doorway. He blushed at how he must have looked like. "He's asleep."

"Yeah," Akira replied tonelessly. He saw Shinichi frowning at his answer but ignore him. "Place him in the crib." With this he left the older guy to do his task.

Shinichi found Akira sitting in the sofa as he left the bedroom. Akira had ignored him the past three days, only talking to him in monotone or snapped at him. He heard about post-pregnancy something before so he thought that that was what made Akira turn cold on him.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Shinichi wanted to sit beside Akira but Akira's look made him think twice. He sat on a side chair.

Akira held out his hand. He glared at Shinichi when the guy just stared at his hand.

"What?"

"The key," Akira ordered.

"What key?" Shinichi pretended not to know.

Akira bared his teeth. "Give me the key, Maki, or I'll kick you out!"

Shinichi studied Akira for brief moment. "Why are so mad at me?"

"What type of question is that?" Akira stood up and walked to the door.

Shinichi stood up too and followed. "The type that badly needs an answer."

"You gotten me pregnant, is that answer enough? Now get out!" Akira ordered.

Shinichi looked at Akira again. He smirked as he thought of an experiment.

Akira gasped as he was pushed to the wall. A strong grip pulled his head down and his lips were suddenly ravished by another. He was so surprised that Shinichi easily swept his tongue inside his mouth and tasted him.

Shinichi held Akira closer. He was keeping his dominance known even in the presence of their height difference. When he heard a moan, he wasn't sure who made the noise. All that matters was he was kissing Akira.

The need for air broke the two. Akira gazed wide-eyed at Shinichi while the older guy grinned infuriatingly. The blue-eyed captain snarled and punched Shinichi hard on the jaw. The former MVP staggered back and before he could recover from the first blow, Akira pushed him outside his apartment.

Akira leaned on the door as Shinichi pounded on it while calling his name.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" he muttered under his breath. "Jerk! Asshole! Pervert!"

"Akira!" Shinichi called out again.

"It's Sendoh to you, you bastard!" Akira yelled back.

"Okay, Sendoh. Please open the door. Let's talk like adults," Shinichi pleaded.

Adults? Akira nearly laughed. None of them were adults. Tears of anger and despair fell unheeded from the blue eyes.

"Please go away," Akira asked softly.

Shinichi heard him barely. But even the thick wood of the door couldn't hide the despair of the voice. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead on the door for a minute.

"Okay, I'll go," he said. He hesitantly parted from the door. "Will you be all right?"

Akira didn't answer. He heard Shinichi walked away and it was then that he fell on the floor and cried. 'Is it destiny?' he remembered Hanamichi asked. He laughed and cried at the same at that stupid question.

I'd like to apologize for the delay. My computer was stolen and it took us a full day to get it back. It was returned broken so I can't access any of my files for months. My family got enough cash to get a new computer so now I'm back.

Thank you for the patience. 


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

* * *

Hanamichi silently sat beside Kaede on a van that Kiyomori had given them. He brooded as he sensed his husband's nasty mood. They had left Akira's apartment in a whirlwind.

"Do you really love him?"

Hanamichi stared at Kaede with a puzzled frown. "What?"

"Sendoh. Do you really love him?"

Hanamichi tried to read through Kaede's voice at what he was implying but the fox's tone was as cold as ever.

Kaede flicked his eyes briefly at the redhead. "Do you?" he insisted.

"Yes," Hanamichi whispered.

Kaede gripped the steering wheel until his knuckled whitened. "I'm sorry then," he growled.

"About what?" Hanamichi asked with a frown again.

"For forcing you to marry me." Kaede slowed down the car and parked it along side the road. He kept the engine running as silence swallowed the car.

"I thought that you'll love me again if we stayed together."

"We've only been married for a week, fox. We haven't been together that long." Hanamichi rubbed his tummy again. He pouted as he wondered why his little one was too quiet tonight. Well, he knew that tonight will be his debut in the big wide world.

Kaede watched his redhead with unmasked adoration. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"About what?" Hanamichi asked absentmindedly. He thought of what he should name his little one. He also wondered if he'll be a boy like Shinji or will he be a little girl instead? If it's a boy, what should be his name? Hana will be the definite name if their baby turns out to be a girl. He and Kaede never discussed about names.

He gasped in surprised when Kaede's callused hands caught his hand in mid motion of rubbing his tummy. He looked up at the blue eyes and blinked.

Kaede opened his mouth but closed them before saying anything. He stared at the huge belly of Hanamichi before bending to place a loving kiss on top. He let Hanamichi's hand go and snuggled closer.

Hanamichi gently laced his fingers on the ebony hair. "Fox."

"He's due today, isn't he?" Kaede murmured.

"Uhuh!" Hanamichi replied. "He won't kick until its time."

"I'm scared," Kaede whispered softly; so softly that if it wasn't for Hanamichi's keen hearing, he would have missed it.

"So am I." Hanamichi leaned his head against the headrest. "Let's just pray for the best."

Kaede nodded. "What shall we name him or her?"

"Hana if it's a girl and Akira if it's a boy."

"Not Akira. How about Kiminubo?" Kaede sat up and stared at the brown eyes. He smiled gently and got hold of the redhead's hands. He tenderly bit the thumbs before sucking them suggestively.

Hanamichi gasped as heat sliced through him. "Don't!" he cried without real conviction.

Kaede ignored him and continued sucking.

"Damnit, fox!" Hanamichi tugged his hands back but Kaede refused him. He panted as wave upon wave of desire threatened to consume his sanity. "Don't!"

Kaede let him go. Hanamichi was so surprised that he blinked. He wanted to yell in frustration but couldn't gather his thoughts yet. Kaede just coldly glanced at him before turning to the road and gunning up the engine.

Hanamichi couldn't believe Kaede. How could the poor excuse of a husband do this to him! How the jerk could arose him like that and then left to him to deal with it! Hanamichi thought of more accusations and, as they entered the gates of the Rukawa mansion, he had worked himself up to murder-the-fox mode.

Edward the butler was about to open the passenger side car door when Hanamichi burst out of the car. His stoic face didn't change as he watched the redhead clambered to the front door and was greeted with a worried Kana. He turned his eyes to his young master as Kaede exit the car.

Kaede also watched Hanamichi and sighed when he saw his mother glaring at him through the red curls.

"May I take the keys now, sir?" Edward asked politely.

Kaede wordlessly handed the keys to the butler. He barely registered the car driving away as he followed Hanamichi inside. His older brother and sister greeted him cheerfully on the hallway. He also saw his father talking on a phone.

"Dr. Yamamoto will be here soon," Kiyomori informed Kaede as he hung up the phone.

Kaede nodded. He glared at his brother when he suddenly slapped Kaede's back.

"Congratulations in advance, Kae-chan!" Ken grinned maddeningly.

Kaede had to smile. It was a little tight smile and the whole family noticed.

"What did you do this time?" Naoko asked in exasperation. She glared at Ken when the eldest raised an eyebrow. "I didn't do anything."

"Why so defensive?" Ken joked. He turned away from Naoko and glowered at Kaede. "WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?"

Kiyomori coughed nervously when Kaede narrowed his eyes dangerously at his brother. "People, please! Hanamichi's going to have a baby tonight so no fighting."

Kaede huffed in annoyance and walked out of the three.

"He needs to loosen up," Ken pointed out.

"Leave him be, Ken," Kiyomori ordered tiredly. He picked up his cell phone again but Naoko took it away from him. "Give that back to me, Naoko. I have to call the doctor."

"Otou-san," Naoko said softly. "You've been calling Dr. Yamamoto every five minutes for the last two hours. You should loosen up too."

Kiyomori blushed self-consciously as Ken laughed. "Okay." He glanced at his back when he felt someone hugged him from behind. "Kana," he murmured as he turned around and hugged his wife back. "You're worried too."

Kana didn't answer, she only tightened her hold.

* * *

Kaede found Hanamichi inside their room in the mansion. The room was originally his room but his Hanamichi had changed the decor when he moved in. The once blank walls were now covered with various pictures and posters. And the blue-and-white covers of his bed turned into cartoon printed sheets. Kaede sighed as he looked around his mutated room.

The redhead finally noticed him and glared at him angrily. "Whattcha want?" he growled.

"I have to help you get ready," Kaede replied. He softly closed the door and walked towards Hanamichi.

Hanamichi raised his chin haughtily. "I don't need your help."

"You have to take a bath and transformed," Kaede pointed out. He raised his hands as a sign of surrender when Hanamichi glared harder at him. "Okay. I'll just help you with the bath."

"No thanks!" Hanamichi snapped. "I can do it myself."

"Hanamichi," Kaede sounded indulgent.

"Shut up, fox!" Hanamichi ordered. He began walking towards the bathroom but before entering, he gave another death glare at Kaede when he saw the concerned guy standing up.

Kaede ignored the glare and followed the redhead to the bathroom.

"I told you that I don't need you help!" Hanamichi huffed.

"Hanamichi," Kaede replied calmly. "Let me help. After you gave birth, we'll discuss things between us."

"Discuss what?" Hanamichi frowned at his husband as the fox ignored him again as he prepared the bath.

Kaede checked the water's temperature before facing Hanamichi again. "Our marriage," he said softly.

Hanamichi raised an eyebrow. "What's to discuss?"

Kaede shrugged. He looked at the bathtub to keep from looking at the brown eyes. He swallowed convulsively. "If we should have a divorce," he murmured.

Hanamichi had trouble listening. The fox was practically whispering. But he did catch the word divorce. The whole room seemed to close in on him and Hanamichi had to grip a nearby towel rack so not to fall. His vision blurred but he stubbornly blinked them away. He cleared his throat thrice before speaking up.

"I see," he replied.

"Do you?" Kaede asked gravely. He was still looking at the bathwater. When the water reached midway, he took the bath oil and poured a healthy amount to the water.

"What do you want from me, fox? Begged you to let me stay?" Hanamichi retorted stiffly. Tears were fast forming again. They had only been married for less than two weeks. Hanamichi didn't dream much about their relationship but he was hoping for longer time. Fifty years or so would be nice.

Kaede didn't reply as he turned off the water. He touched the frothy water and nod with satisfaction. He glanced at Hanamichi and before starting towards him.

Hanamichi stepped back. "I'm okay."

"Don't be stubborn," Kaede warned. "I'll help you whether you like it or not."

Hanamichi pouted but allowed Kaede as the guy helped him out of his huge t-shirt. He blushed self-consciously when Kaede paused to look. He wasn't as muscular as he used to be before spending time in the hospital but he was aware that he looked much better with small muscles than with a big stomach.

"It's not nice to stare," he admonished Kaede when the fox didn't bulge. Hanamichi badly wanted to cover his body but he felt silly covering his chest. That would be so girl-like!

Kaede grinned at the blushing redhead. He touched the redhead's bulky sides then let his hands trailed upward. Hanamichi stepped back but Kaede took two steps forward.

Brown eyes dilated as the very small distance became painfully apparent. "Fox?" Hanamichi whispered.

"I want you," Kaede murmured as he pecked a kiss on the surprised preggie.

"Do you?" Hanamichi asked breathlessly. He moaned when Kaede suddenly gave him a brutal kiss. His mind turned to puddle of chaotic thoughts and his senses honed in on Kaede.

Kaede pulled back gently from Hanamichi. He studied the beautiful redhead for a moment before separating from him.

"Let's get you ready for your bath," Kaede said hoarsely. He had trouble catching his breath so he took a very deep one. He grimaced when he saw Hanamichi pouting at him again.

Hanamichi wanted to slug the stupid fox for doing this to him. He swatted Kaede's hands when they tried to open his fly.

"I can do it myself," Hanamichi snarled. But as usual, Kaede ignored him again. "FOX!"

Kaede's face was stoic as he pushed the redhead's stretchable pants down to the floor along with the Hanamichi's underwear. Hanamichi's face was still flushed from his roller-coaster of emotions but he was beet-red now.

"Don't look!" he ordered. Hanamichi was very much aware of his arousal and the freaking fox had no right to look. The redhead gasped and nearly slipped if not for Kaede's hand that steadied him when the fox touched the sensitive flesh with the tip of his finger.

"Don't!" Hanamichi cried. He couldn't face another frustrating seduction. He gaped when Kaede suddenly dropped to his knees in front of him. "What are you doing?"

Kaede didn't reply. Instead he took Hanamichi's right hand and moved closer.

Hanamichi's knees shook and nearly buckled underneath him. He closed his eyes as Kaede pleasured him gently. He parted his legs slightly when he felt Kaede's free hand shifted to gain access. Hanamichi's left hand caught the ebony strands and gripped on tightly as his husband's finger managed to find the opening to his backside.

"Fox," Hanamichi gasped softly. He moved in synch with Kaede. A few strokes and Hanamichi knew that he won't last long. Unexpectedly, the finger that seemed content to just caress painfully inserted itself inside. Hanamichi screamed as pain fused with the pleasure until he didn't know which is which.

Kaede sucked hurried as the redhead climaxed. He didn't even notice that his scalp had numbed long ago due to the strong hold Hanamichi had on his hair. His right hand kept the redhead steady as he drank everything the redhead had to give. When the redhead stood shaking and breathless above him, only did Kaede stood up and kissed Hanamichi deeply.

Hanamichi moaned again as he tasted himself on Kaede. He purred a protest when Kaede parted from him. He opened his eyes drowsily at the fox. He smiled beautifully at the cerulean depths.

Kaede smiled back. He remembered the bath and tenderly helped the redhead to the tub.

"Wait," Hanamichi protested. He glanced down at Kaede and blushed at his own boldness. "What about you?" he murmured.

"I'm fine," Kaede reassured in a very deep voice. He grinned at the skeptic redhead before placing a loving kiss on his brow. "We'll finish this tomorrow."

"Oh!" Hanamichi flushed at the promise. He sighed as the warm bathwater surround him.

"You can forget the divorce," Kaede informed the redhead coldly.

Hanamichi snorted. "It was your idea!"

Kaede nodded. "Yeah. So we'll both forget it."

Hanamichi studied his husband. He loves him. Always had, always will. Even when he's being an inconsiderate jerk.

The fox noticed the redhead's gaze on him. "Is something wrong?"

Hanamichi shook his head. "Nothing," he lied. He raised his arm when Kaede began scrubbing him gently.

"I love you."

The redhead gasped and jerked his head at Kaede.

Kaede smiled sadly. "I thought you should know." He looked away and continued scrubbing.

The brown eyes blinked repeatedly. It took Hanamichi a good amount of time before demanding, "Say it again."

Kaede ignored Hanamichi and finished the bath before the water gets cold. Hanamichi pouted as the bathwater went down the drain. He watched as Kaede rinsed him. It was then that he felt the first painful contraction.

"Hanamichi?" Kaede asked worriedly when the redhead stiffened.

Hanamichi for once ignored Kaede as he panted to keep the pain at bay. "Baby coming," he informed Kaede after a minute of inhale and exhale.

"Shit!" Kaede cursed. He grabbed a towel and gently wrapped it around Hanamichi. He would have carried the redhead but Hanamichi protested.

"I can walk," Hanamichi insisted. He took careful steps towards the door. He laughed at Kaede when the poor guy posed around him like he'll drop to the floor anytime.

"What?" Kaede didn't find anything funny. He paled when he remembered Akira's screams and the blood. He didn't want to lose Hanamichi.

Hanamichi took pity on the expectant father. He caressed the smooth face lovingly. "I'll be fine."

Kaede would have been reassured if Hanamichi didn't gasp as another contraction hit him. Without conscious thought, he picked up the redhead and stormed out of the bathroom. He yelled for his mother as he lowered Hanamichi to their bed.

Kana came running with the other Rukawas just as Kaede finished dressing Hanamichi with a huge polo shirt. She nodded wordlessly at Kiyomori and Ken to get the doctor. She motioned for Naoko to do her thing.

Naoko placed a hand on her little brother's shoulder's to make him move from the redhead. She produced a small vial and carefully let the liquid drop to Hanamichi. She smiled when the angelic face of Hana emerged within seconds.

"Hello, beautiful," Naoko purred.

Hana's only reply was a scream as her body threatened to split apart. "Kaede!" she yelled after catching her breath.

"I'm here," Kaede assured her. He caught a flailing hand and gripped it tightly. "I'm here."

Hana smiled through her pain. "I love you too," she murmured just as the Dr. Yamamoto entered the room.

* * *

Sorry for the delay... I lost my muse and I'm working now too. No more time for writing.


	8. Chapter 8

HELLO EVERYONE!

I'm so sorry it took so long to update this story... I had finished this chapter years ago, but I kept forgetting to upload it.

Thank you for continuing to support this story.

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk's not mine.

Part eight

***

_Shinji woke up bright and early making his mother climbed of his bed in a daze._

"_The sun hasn't even risen yet," Akira complained. He wiped the sleep off his eyes as walked towards the little hellion's crib. "You sound like Hanamichi."_

_Shinji waved his arms and kicked his legs as Akira peered at him. _

"_Good morning, Shinji-chan!" Akira beamed brightly. Shinji replied with a gurgle of delight. He reached out to his mother desperately._

_Akira's eyes warmed with love as he picked up his son. He silently sent a thank you prayer to his Maker for giving such gift. He smirked as he thought of his team. They were shocked when their captain suddenly gave birth to a boy and didn't know how to tell their coach too. It was Hikoichi who made a brave stand and tell Coach Taoka that Akira would be taking a vacation. Thankfully the temperamental man allowed the supposed vacation. _

_The blue-eyed captain did the early morning routine. Gave Shinji a bath, donned him in warm clothes, and fed him. Akira was just about to place the little guy into his porta-crib when the apartment door opened. He glared at the door for he knew that it was Shinichi._

"_Good morning!" Shinichi greeted, ignoring Akira's glare. He walked towards the two and peered at Shinji. "Good morning, Shinji-chan!" He caught a small hand that reached for him._

_Akira decided to forgo the porta-crib and gave Shinichi the baby. "I'm making breakfast. Watch him," Akira ordered as walked to the kitchen._

"_I want bacon and fried rice," Shinichi cried from the living room._

"_Who asked you?" Akira retorted._

"_Come on! I haven't had breakfast yet," Shinichi complained. He had followed Akira to the kitchen and watched the guy prepared the breakfast._

"_Aren't you a bit early today? And don't you have classes?"_

_Shinichi pulled a chair and sat down. He cradled Shinji closer and watched Akira some more. "I wanted to watch Shinji and let you slept in late. But it looks like I'm a bit late than planned. My classes won't start until two this afternoon. Just in case you're wondering, I don't have practice on Wednesday."_

_Akira ignored Shinichi completely as he washed and chopped vegetables. He spared the two a look before sautéing the whole mixture and adding rice._

"_Yippie! Mama's making fried rice, Shinji!" Shinichi beamed. "Where's the bacon?"_

"_I don't eat bacon," Akira replied blandly. He frowned in concentration as he cooked the fried rice._

"_How could you not eat bacon?" Shinichi complained._

"_Because I don't like it!" Akira turned off the stove and set the fried rice on two plates._

"_Really?"_

"_Shut up, Maki!" Akira growled. _

"_Okay. How about hotdogs?" Shinichi insisted. He looked at the fried rice as Akira placed the plate in front of him._

"_I don't eat processed food," said Akira. He sat on a chair across Shinichi and began eating._

"_You missed a lot," Shinichi said with conviction. He stared at Akira as he eat and felt happy. Akira seems to be in a better mood than yesterday. _

"_I'm going back to bed," Akira said as he finished eating._

_Shinichi nodded. "Want me to join you?" he teased._

"_You wish," Akira retorted. He nodded at the small bundle. "You take care of Shinji for the meantime."_

"_Okay. Go take your beauty sleep, I'll handle Shinji."_

_Akira nodded again and walked out of the kitchen. When he passed the living room, he noticed a sports bag near the door. He shrugged, figuring he was too busy glaring at Shinichi to note the bag before._

**A year later...**

Akira cooed at Shinji as the two of them sat on the grass at the park. He also kept a firm grip on Shinji's shirt as the boy crawled around him. It had been a year since Shinji's birth, and the parents decided to let their petty misunderstanding pass for the little guy's sake. Akira could still remember his talk with Shinichi.

"_How have you been?" asked Shinichi as he relaxed on Akira's sofa._

_Akira ignored the older guy and cuddled Shinji as he fed the baby. _

"_Akira?" Shinichi leaned closer to Akira._

"_I have come to a decision," disclosed Akira. He gently placed the sleeping Shinji on his porta-crib. "Shinji loves you a lot. And I think he have the right to know you and vice versa."_

_Shinichi Maki stared at the serious face. The two of them had been pussy-footing around each other for the whole day. Akira seemed mellowed and much more accepting of his presence. But the mother of his son didn't talk to him—talking about the real issue that is--until tonight._

"_What do you mean?" Shinichi asked the question with care._

"_You know what I mean," Akira replied. "You can visit anytime. You still have my key so I'll forego obtaining it. I'll be back to school soon and I need someone I trust to care for Shinji. I may not like you but I know you'll take care of Shinji. We'll swap schedules."_

"_You thought of everything, haven't you?" Shinichi asked sarcastically._

_Akira's eyes narrowed._

_Shinichi sighed. "I want a family, Akira."_

"_A family?" Akira feigned ignorance._

"_Me, you and Shinji." Shinichi smiled for charm._

"_You won't get one," a cold reply._

_Shinichi eyed Akira again. They gave a staring contest, and it was Shinichi who looked away first._

"_Is your resolve not to have me was because of what happened five years ago?" Shinichi watched Akira stiffened. "I remembered."_

"_Really?" Akira's voice was devoid of any emotion. He was making a perfect replica of Kaede in his finest moment._

"_I saw an old picture."_

_Akira's face remained blank and emotionless._

"_You once loved me," Shinichi disclosed as he stared at a spot on the carpet. He wanted to apologize but the right words weren't coming easily. He had seen the old picture the morning right after Shinji's birth, Soujiro had shown it to him. It seemed that Soujiro had known about Akira all along, but had stayed quiet in respect for Akira. He felt like a sledgehammer had hit him the chest. Since then he had rehearsed lines to apologize. But moments after moments came and he still couldn't came up with the right words._

"_I was an ass back then." Shinichi shrugged. "And I can't say that I change much. But one thing does change, Akira. I cared for you now. And I want you."_

_Akira raised an eyebrow at the declaration._

"_I'm sorry for what I said back then. I really am. It was immature and insensitive." Shinichi looked at the blue eyes, silently pleading for another chance. "I'll understand if you don't love me anymore. All I'm asking is another shot for your affections."_

"_Are you done?" _

_Shinichi gawked at the reply. Gathering his bearings, he nodded. He mentally braced himself at the impending rejection._

"_I don't love you anymore," said Akira bluntly. He stared at the Shinichi with distaste. "And I'm not saying this to get back to you. I just don't feel the same way. Hell! I can't even stand you. The only reason I put up with you was because of Shinji. _

"_I don't want to deprive my son of his true father so I arrange the visitations. I don't want any interaction with you if possible. We'll do our obligations separately. We will only be talking to each other if it can't be helped. Do I make myself clear?" Akira asked coldly._

"_Crystal," Shinichi replied as coldly. It hurts. It hurts so much he wanted to punch Akira. But he figured he deserves this._

"_Good." Akira stood up and offered his hand to Shinichi._

_Shinichi stared at the offered hand with a frown. He also stood up, but he didn't take the hand and instead glared at Akira. "This is not a business deal, Akira."_

_Akira shrugged and took back his hand. "It's late. Go home now."_

_Shinichi laughed bitterly. "I am home," he told the stiff mother before walking out of the apartment._

Akira shook his head as he returned to the present. Shinichi walked out that night but returned just before dawn to attend to Shinji. The sports bag hadn't left the apartment for Shinichi had decided to stay in the apartment. He was peeved at the intrusion and it caused a major argument.

But Shinichi was determined to stay at the apartment. The apartment had two bedrooms and it was more practical to stay near. The former MVP left his old apartment and forcefully resided at Akira's place. Constant arguments issued between the two until Shinichi proposed a plan. He'll be the one to pay all the bills. Now, Akira might be pissed off at the Shinichi but he's not dumb. The house bills had multiplied since Shinji's birth, added to that was his impending college entrance. Akira's allowance was not small but it didn't include diapers and pediatricians; it even barely left some savings. Shinichi, on the other hand, had his own money from his mother's inheritance. And he could handle all the additional bills.

So Akira finally conceded in letting Shinichi stay at the apartment. The living arrangements continued for nearly a year now.

"Hmmm… you lost somewhere, Akira?"

Akira looked beside him and smiled at the redhead. Two redheads actually. "Hello, Hanamichi, and Hana-chan!" he nodded at the redheaded baby.

Foxy blue eyes stared back blankly at him, and then the small head turned away, ignoring Akira all together.

Akira's eye twitched. Damn! That kid had his father's attitude!

Hanamichi chuckled before turning to the active boy on the grass. "Hello, Shinji-chan!"

Shinji looked up at Hanamichi and reached out his arms for a hug. Hanamichi gently placed his own bundle of joy on Akira's arms and picked up Shinji. The boy was a complete opposite of Hana-chan.

Akira smiled brightly at the two and then looked down at the little redhead. The baby girl was now staring at Hanamichi and Shinji.

It took a week before Akira could visit Hanamichi after Hana's birth. There was some sort of complication. Hanamichi didn't revert back into a boy after the birth. Even a week after and on Akira's visit, Hanamichi was still a girl. Healthy and was walking around the garden in female form. The guntai and Okina had already arrived ahead of him and was making chaos around the crib. Akira brought Shinji, and Shinichi had followed them against Akira's wishes.

The baby was beautiful; a perfect combination of Hanamichi and Kaede. Red curls adorned the small head; pale, nearly translucent skin; and most striking of all was the Rukawa eyes. Only a week old and Hana could now glare. Or maybe it's just the eyes.

"Now we all know that Rukawa was born with that look," Youhei joked. The said Rukawa was sitting on a lounge near the crib, but ignored Youhei's comments.

"How was your parents' visit?" Hanamichi asked, breaking Akira's reverie.

Akira winced. "A disaster."

Hanamichi smiled sympathetically. Akira had already told him that his mother was a homophobic and one of the reasons why he left Tokyo. She couldn't handle Akira having boyfriends in her presence.

"Tell me about it." Hanamichi leaned on the tree behind them while placing Shinji on his knees. It took a month after Hana's birth before he turned back into a boy. Everyone in the Rukawa mansion sighed with relief when he did reverted. If he didn't revert back, he wouldn't be allowed to have sex. Unless he wanted to give birth every week. Hanamichi and Kaede winced at that.

Akira sighed as he remembered his parents' reaction, specifically his mother's reaction, at Shinichi's presence.

"She shrieked when she saw Maki! Well, it was Maki's fault for getting out of the bathroom with only a towel." Akira growled when he recalled Shinichi's outrageous behavior. "My mom disowned me there and then."

Hanamichi grimaced at such a scene. "How'd they react to Shinji?" he asked to change the subject. He had a feeling that Shinichi Maki was endangered if Akira remained livid.

"Oh! She ignored him, thinking he's adopted. My dad was proud of Shinji though, and even played with him. I always liked my dad. A total opposite of my mom."

"If you're disowned, does that mean that you're broke?"

"Hell! No! Maki's handling all the bills," Akira replied with a shake of his head. He adjusted Hana's position, moving her closer to Hanamichi. "And my dad had already opened a bank account in my name in advance before their visit. He said that he had a feeling my mom will be going ballistic. He even handed me a credit card. Did I mention that I love my dad a lot?"

Hanamichi chuckled. "I would have wanted to meet him."

Akira smiled ruefully. "I would have liked that too." The blue eyes darkened as he recalled his childhood. "My dad was always there. Every time my mom said something awful to me, he would say something to make it better. Not within my mom's ear radar of course. He may not admit it but my mom controls the household with an iron fist. Luckily for us, my mom's a little deaf."

"Aren't you the only child?" Hanamichi asked in surprise. It was common knowledge that an only child was more close to the mother.

Akira nodded. "She hates me. I guess she wanted a girl and not a boy. It was her obsession to be a model; if I had been a girl, she'll probably force me to model."

"You could be a model, Akira," Hanamichi pointed out.

Akira snorted. "No way!"

"Well, modeling is very tiring," Hanamichi sighed.

"Really?" Akira sounded skeptical.

Hanamichi rolled his eyes. "Puh-lease! I had more cramps in modeling than playing basketball."

"See? I know it was stupid to be a model," Akira retorted.

"Whatever!" Hanamichi sighed again.

Akira stared at Hanamichi. "What's with the sigh?"

"Nothing," Hanamichi denied.

"You had a fight with Rukawa again?" Akira asked with a know-how look on his handsome face.

Hanamichi shook his head. "No. We didn't fight." He blushed suddenly.

Akira raised an eyebrow at the blush. "You had a great time last night?"

Hanamichi laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Akira grumbled. He looked ahead of him and leaned unto the tree.

Hanamichi was still laughing when he turned to Akira. "How's your sex life?" he asked.

"Funny, Hanamichi," Akira replied coldly.

Hanamichi pouted.

Akira looked at the redhead in the corner of his eyes. The babies took that time to cause a commotion. Hana was crying for Shinji had caught her curls and was tagging at them furiously.

"Don't do that, Shinji-chan!" Akira reprimanded. He caught Shinji's hand and pried the small fingers off the downy red curls.

Hanamichi in the meantime separated the two for Hana-chan was aiming a scratch at Shinji. The boy was spared from the miniature claws but Akira slapped his hand as punishment.

"Bad, Shinji! Bad!" Akira scolded the baby boy.

Shinji bawled loudly, clearly didn't like being scolded by his mother. He turned to Hanamichi for comfort. Hanamichi cradled the baby boy gently and rocked him to stop the pitiful tears while Akira handled the now quiet Hana. The two mothers wiped the tears from the cheeks of their wards all the while cooing to soothe hurt feelings.

Hanamichi smiled at Akira after the two hellions calmed down. "You have your hands full of this one," he regarded Shinji with a fond smile.

Akira smiled back. "Yeah! And you have to use sticks and stones to ward off admirers of this one," he laughed. He looked down at the small girl who was now asleep.

"I'll let Kaede do that," Hanamichi chuckled.

"You're not nice, Hanamichi," Akira said with amusement.

"Well, Kaede had a way with scaring people. He didn't even have to say anything." Hanamichi shifted Shinji higher so the boy's head lie on his shoulders. Shinji was now yawning.

"True," Akira nodded. "So true."

Akira and Hanamichi relaxed on the tree again. It was one wonderful day.


	9. Chapter 9

Greetings!

Thanks for the reviews. The remaining chapters will be MakiSen.

I don't have a beta, so pardon the errors and such. Also, it had been years since I last wrote this story so there might be some discrepancies on the time line.

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine.

Part nine

***

Akira inhaled deeply as he stood in front of his apartment door. He had a tiring day. Finals and the impending college entrance tests were slowly taking its toll on him. And the basketball team was busy with practice as well. Shinichi had told him once that the last year in high school would be the toughest especially the killer finals. He had thought that Shinichi had exaggerated but now he had to admit that the guy was right.

Akira sighed again as he reached out a hand to the doorknob. Shinichi would be early today. So that means that he'll be seeing him more tonight than what he would have wanted.

Suddenly a giggle penetrated the thick wood. Akira blinked repeatedly.

'Eh?'

Akira hastily opened the door only to hear, "Oh, Shinichi! He's adorable! Can I keep him?"

"No! You can't!" Akira shouted. He glared murderously at the girl who was holding a nursing Shinji. He turned his glare at Shinichi who was sitting close to the girl in the sofa.

"Akira," Shinichi started as Akira walked briskly towards the sofa and pulled Shinji away from the girl. He glanced apologetically at the girl for Akira's rudeness.

Akira ignored the older guy and stormed into his room. But Shinichi caught his elbow which jerked him to a stop.

"Let go!" Akira snarled angrily. He tried to shake off Shinichi's grip but Shinichi only tightened his hold.

"What's your problem?!" Shinichi shouted back.

Poor Shinji looked at his parents with wide eyes. He had dropped his bottle when his mother took him away. And now his parents were yelling at each other. The small face crumpled before he screamed tearfully.

Akira glanced at Shinji for a second before glaring harder at Shinichi. "Now look what you did? You've upset him!" he shouted at Shinichi who still hadn't let his arm go. Shinji screamed even harder.

"I upset him?" Shinichi growled. "You're the one barging in here like fret train!"

"This is my apartment! I can come here in any fashion I see fit!" Akira retorted.

The girl in the sofa stood up hurriedly. "I think I better go," she announced hesitantly. Both guys looked at her, but each had different expressions. Shinichi looked at her apologetically again while Akira glared at her.

"Wait for a moment, Nika, okay?" Shinichi begged.

"Let go of me, Maki, and go to your girlfriend!" Akira tried pulling his arm free again.

"Girlfriend?" Shinichi and the girl called Nika gawked at Akira.

Akira frowned with confusion, anger forgotten for a moment. "What?"

Nika giggled. "Oh I see! You're jealous!" she teased.

Akira's cheek turned bright pink. 'What is going on here?' he thought.

Shinichi gazed at Akira with a soft smile. He let go of Akira and nodded at Nika's direction. "That's Nika, my stepsister," he introduced.

Akira flushed red from head to toe when Nika giggled again. "Oh shit!" he murmured.

Nika bowed, "Nice meeting you, Akira-kun." She grinned broadly at the embarrassed hottie.

Akira didn't feel the same. He prayed that the floor would open up and swallow him whole. He felt even worse when he saw Shinichi puffed up with pride. 'Damn! This is not my day!' he thought.

Shinichi bit his lip to stop grinning at Akira. He took the crying Shinji away from his dazed mother and gave him to Nika. "Take care of him, okay?" he ordered.

Nika took the baby and nodded at Shinichi. She also took a duffel bag from the floor and walked out of the apartment, but not before winking at Akira.

"Wait!" Akira finally gained his bearings back and tried to follow the girl and Shinji. He was stopped for the second time by Shinichi who gently pushed him to the sofa. "What do you think your doing giving Shinji away like that?"

"I planned this already," Shinichi answered calmly. "My parents are expecting Shinji and he'll be staying with them for the whole weekend."

Akira gasped indignantly. "And you didn't bother telling me this? I'm his mother." He sat on the sofa and glared angrily at the older guy.

"I know." Shinichi kneeled on the floor and wedged himself between Akira's legs. He stared up at Akira with a smile.

"What?"

"Were you really jealous?" Shinichi asked hopefully. He leaned closer and would have kissed Akira's collar. But Akira moved back and punched his head.

"Ouch!" Shinichi grimaced as he nursed his bruised ear.

"I was not jealous!" Akira insisted. He pushed Shinichi away and tried to stand up.

But Shinichi wouldn't let him. Akira huffed as his back hit the back rest of the sofa. He glared at Shinichi who was pushing him down on the sofa. He wanted to hit him again but his hands were suddenly pushed to his back, trapped with his weight and Shinichi's. Shinichi was much stronger than Akira and he was not shy in showing it.

Shinichi moved forward to kneel on the sofa. Akira tried to move away but it only served to place him in compromising position. After all, Shinichi had already established a place between his legs.

Akira shivered as his body responded to the physical contact. He had always been a sexual person. Not nympho-like but he liked touching and being touched. He flirted shamelessly which gained him the reputation of being a playboy. But in reality, he only had three serious relationships.

Shinichi looked at Akira with hungry eyes. Akira shivered again and turned away from the intense look. He closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip to stop a moan when Shinichi nipped his neck gently then licking it. He gasped and jolted in surprise when he felt hands under his shirt.

Shinichi took advantage of that moment to rip the thin cotton to reveal a pale chest. He didn't wait for Akira's reaction and just attacked the vulnerable nipples. He sucked hard at the tender flesh of the right nipple and had his fingers twisting its twin into a hard nub.

Akira couldn't stop a strangled moan from escaping. He looked down at the sucking Shinichi and thought of stopping him. But all thoughts froze when Shinichi gave a look of pure adoration at Akira.

"Hell!" Akira murmured. He was now very arose and very embarrassed. Damn Shinichi!

Shinichi stopped sucking for moment. He gave a parting lick to the tender nipple before sitting up. He shifted forward until his knees hit the back rest of the sofa. He gentle adjusted Akira's position until the younger guy's ass sat comfortably on his crotch. He looked very pleased with himself when Akira glared at him.

"You look adorable tonight," Shinichi said in a deep voice. He caressed the pale chest lightly.

Akira stared up at the ceiling. "I'm sex starved," he informed Shinichi quietly.

"So am I," Shinichi replied. He bent his head and began sucking on the left nipple. He bit the nipple none-too-gently earning him a cry from Akira.

"That hurts!" Akira winced. He started to struggle to free his hands beneath him but Shinichi pushed him deeper into the sofa again.

"I want to hurt. Mark you." Shinichi gave the hurt nipple an apologetic lick before looking up at the glaring Akira. "You're mine, Akira."

Akira's lips gave a sardonic smile at Shinichi. "Don't you think that I will have something to say to that?"

Shinichi shrugged. "I don't care what you think anymore. You're mine and that's it." He sounded like a sulking kid.

"Presumptuous bastard," Akira murmured without any heat. He looked up at the ceiling again.

Shinichi observed Akira for a moment. Truthfully, he was expecting more fights from Akira. He was prepared to hog tie and raped the blue-eyed captain if it comes to that. He had planned this confrontation for a week now. He had once thought that he could be patient with Akira and wait out the eventual love from him. But so far a year had passed without any visible change except that the arguments over the living arrangements had passed away. The sudden appearance of Akira's parents had burnt up all his patience though; especially when he heard Akira's mother commenting on the 'immorality' of her own son. If he didn't respect older people, he would have kicked the woman out of Kanagawa in less than a minute. Akira's hesitancy seemed to come from his own mother's opinion. Shinichi made a decision then and there that he'll stop playing nice and gentle; Akira's no girl anyway, he'll understand.

Akira was in deep thought as well. When he talked to Hanamichi last week in the park, he realized that he was playing hard to get. He nearly laughed at that. He was the flirty guy not the flighty one. But Shinichi Maki scared the shit out of him. He didn't know why. He had to admit to himself that he was attracted to Shinichi. Who wouldn't be attracted to a muscular guy who made it a habit to walk around the whole apartment scantily dressed after coming from the shower? Akira used to do that, naked even, but not after he gave birth. And not after Shinichi had began living in his apartment.

"Akira?"

The blue eyes peered curiously at Shinichi. "What?"

Shinichi gave a small smile. "You were smiling. What are you thinking?" he leaned closer to nibble at Akira's jaw.

Akira ignored the question and just let his body sensed Shinichi's ministration. "Do you have a condom with you?" he asked without a solid thought.

Shinichi replied with a ravishing kiss for Akira. He expertly deepened the kiss as another tongue dueled with his. He thrust his hips forcibly against Akira's creating delicious friction. Both young men groaned appreciatively.

"We have too much clothes on," Akira murmured on Shinichi's ear when they both come up for air.

Shinichi nodded. "I want to take you now," he stated as he tugged furiously at Akira's slacks. In his haste, he ripped it the same way as he had with Akira's shirt. Akira gave a cry of protest but it was silence by another deep kiss.

"You shouldn't make that a habit," Akira uttered when he was allowed to come up for air. He clawed at the older guy's silky hair when Shinichi began rubbing the tip of his arousal. "That fell good."

Shinichi grunted his response. He was too busy discovering what could make Akira scream. He had one solid thought before he allow the full pressure of his body for release to take command.

'This isn't exactly as I planned it,' he thought with a hidden smile. He watched as Akira squirmed to get more friction. 'But who the hell am I to complain?'

***

Morning was always such a blessing. Morning always spoke with new hope for the pathetic humans. Morning was a true celebration of life.

Akira frowned at his thoughts. 'What the hell am I thinking?' he scolded his other cheery self. He had woken up with no hangover or nausea. But he still had a nasty disposition this morning. 'Why? It's because of that guy standing by the door.'

"You okay, Akira?" Shinichi asked with worry. He had woken up couple of hours ago, showered and dressed up with old worn out jeans and comfortable t-shirt that made him look more scrumptious than cheesecake.

Akira groaned again. Cheesecake was his weakness, and he just compared his Shinichi with it. Bruised lips smiled at his claim. Looks like Shinichi wasn't the only possessive one in this weird relationship.

Shinichi walked towards the bed and sat on it. He grinned when he heard Akira groaned. He carefully lay over the covers and snuggled closer with Akira. He kissed one exposed shoulder tenderly.

"Go to hell, Maki," Akira murmured angrily. He turned his head towards Shinichi and glared at him.

Shinichi chuckled at Akira's sour mood. He ignored the angry blue eyes and kissed Akira's shoulder again. "Good morning," he murmured.

Akira rolled his eyes heavenward and turned away from Shinichi again. Shinichi smiled happily. He lay over Akira again.

Comfortable silence reigned the room for a moment until Akira broke it.

"Who was that on the phone?" he asked.

"Aida-kun," Shinichi replied drowsily. He was just about to go back to sleep when Akira spoke up.

Akira groaned again. "Shit! Now coach will be mad at me!" He felt Shinichi relaxing over him. Akira suddenly wanted to hit him. And so he did.

"Why'd you do that for?" Shinichi snapped. He met glaring blue eyes with his own glaring brown ones.

"This is your entire fault!"

"What did I do?" Shinichi reared back defensively. He sat back away from Akira when the younger guy elbowed him painfully on the stomach.

Akira tried to sit up, but pain ripped through his lower back. "Ohhhh!" he cried as he dropped back onto the pillows.

Shinichi forgot his anger and moved towards Akira fearfully. "Akira?"

"DON'T SHAKE THE BED, YOU BAFFOON! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!" Akira shouted.

Shinichi reared back again. He watched Akira as the younger guy rubbed his lower back. The blanket had fallen when Akira tried to sit up. He stopped thinking about Akira's discomfort as he appreciatively run his eyes over the exposed flesh.

"Don't even think about it, Maki!" Akira threatened with a glare.

"I'm not thinking about anything," Shinichi lied. He grinned like a naughty boy when Akira narrowed his eyes.

"Che!" Akira uttered. He turned away from Shinichi again. "I told you to use a condom."

Shinichi figured that it's okay to crawl back to Akira's side. He lay over Akira as replacement of the blanket.

Silence settled over the two again. But after a moment, Shinichi broke it.

"Isn't condom used for protection?"

"Uhuh," Akira replied absentmindedly.

Shinichi looked at Akira's profile. "As far as I know, I don't have anything."

Akira turned to glare at Shinichi again. "So? Your point is?"

"Do you have something?" Shinichi looked like he swallowed a frog.

Akira flushed with fury. "Get off me, Maki," he ordered with false calm.

But Shinichi didn't want to. He didn't want to be in defensive mode again. So he sunk all his weight over Akira to trap him under.

"I said get off!" Akira's voice was raising a pitch higher.

"No," Shinichi replied stubbornly.

"Maki," Akira's voice was dripping venom now.

"Tell me their purpose. What are they for other than protection?"

Akira screwed his eyes shut to control his temper. He never lost his temper even under the most vicious verbal curses from coach taoka. Bring in Maki Shinichi and Akira would fire up faster than Hanamichi.

"Akira?"

"They are for lubrication," Akira mumbled, eyes still shut.

Shinichi blinked and then blushed. He cleared his throat as he thought of a response but all he could say was "oh".

Akira snorted. "Idiot."

"Sorry, Akira," Shinichi said humbly. He kissed Akira's nape tenderly. "I didn't know. I have never been with a guy before. I guess I should have hold back a little, huh?"

Akira mellowed and relaxed under Shinichi. "I have never been bottom before," he admitted softly.

Shinichi chuckled. "So I have devirginized you!"

Akira laughed too. "Idiot," he murmured sleepily. Shinichi's comforting weight as well as the vibration on his chest as he talks lulled Akira back to dreamland. He knew though that when he wakes up, they still have a lot to talk about.

"I love you, Akira," Shinichi whispered earning him a smile from the sleepy captain.

**A week later...**

Akira stared at his parents in amazement. "What you doing here?" he asked as he allowed his mother and father to walk pass him to the apartment.

Sendoh Rona, Akira's mother, looked at her son dispassionately. "I heard you were getting married," she said as she sat elegantly on the sofa. She crossed her long legs just as Sendoh Yuta, Akira's father, sat gingerly beside her.

Akira looked at his father. His eyes widened when his father nodded. "Married?" he murmured breathlessly. He dropped on the side sofa in shock.

"Yes," Yuta nodded. He glanced at his wife before smiling brightly at his son. "The guy you were living with contacted us and said that you'll be marrying soon."

"Maki?"

"Is that his name?" Rona asked coldly. She stared at her son like he's a microbe under a microscope making Akira fidget uncomfortable.

"He's full name is Maki Shinichi. He's been living with me since…months ago," Akira answered awkwardly.

"Oh!" Rona replied coldly. She studied Akira closely again. "Is he rich?"

"'Ma!" Akira cried indignantly. He frowned angrily at the blonde.

"What? I was just being practical." Rona sighed. "After all, we won't provide for you once you tie the knot."

Akira blinked at his mother. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that his mother was worried about him.

Yuta smiled sadly at Akira. "Will you be provided well?"

Akira shrugged. "If you're asking about money, Maki's financially well off."

"Good," Rona said flatly. Yuta held her hand and squeezed it lovingly.

Akira studied her parents closely. Rona was a Japan-born German with golden hair and quite tall with piercing blue eyes. She's forty-five years old yet could easily be mistaken for a thirty for she had maintained her voluptuous body through God-giving genetics, while Yuta was a small man, skinny and quite mousy. He was a handsome man though, the next-door-boy type. Akira got his heights from his mother for his father was only five foot flat. The blue eyes were from Rona too. The only thing he got from his father was his dark head and cheery disposition. Rona rarely smiles.

The Sendoh family looked at the door when it opened. Shinichi smiled broadly at Akira before he allowed his parents to enter. Akira groaned inwardly when he saw the beaming faces of Maki Hinako, Shinichi's stepmother, and Nika. Maki Anami, Shinichi's father, gave Akira a small smile.

Akira felt trapped as his parents were introduced to the Makis; his only anchor was Shinji smiling at him from Nika's arms. Akira had met the family a week ago when he went with Shinichi to get Shinji. Hinako and Nika visited everyday since then to play with Shinji.

"Shinichi," Akira called softly to get Shinichi's attention. He bristled when the guy just flash him a smile and then ignored him to talk to Yuta.

"Akira-darling," Hinako said, catching Akira's attention. She smiled warmly at the young man. "What's wrong?"

Akira wanted to yell that everything was wrong. He didn't want to get married. He didn't want his parents talking to Shinichi's parents regarding his wedding (which he never even knew until a few minutes ago).

But Akira just smiled back at Hinako. "I'm fine," he lied, feeling trapped and helpless.

Hinako touched Akira's arm for comfort. "You must be overwhelmed," she said.

Akira wanted to tell her that he's not overwhelmed, just shocked.

"But Shinichi had been talking about this for months now," Hinako continued, her eyes landing lovingly at her stepson. "He really wanted to marry you."

"We're both guys," Akira said numbly. He felt that he's losing his grip on reality. He badly wanted to yell at Shinichi.

Hinako snorted, "Who cares? It is allowed nowadays anyway."

Akira suddenly felt asthmatic. He couldn't breath and his vision was blurring. He vaguely heard someone shouting his name but his world darkened.

***


End file.
